Sing for Absolution
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: Jack finally asks Sam on a date, but Sam’s already booked for the evening! (Don’t you just hate it when that happens!)
1. Default Chapter

Sing For Absolution

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) Major Character death (and don't let that put you off it!)

Category: Character death, Sam/Jack Romance, Hurt/Comfort, probably AU fic as it couldn't happen in the series, Holiday (Valentines) and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: References to 'Emancipation', 'In the Line of Duty' and lots of little bits and pieces from Seasons 1-4.

Time frame: Sometime during Season 4(I think!)

Summary: Jack finally asks Sam on a date, but Sam's already booked for the evening! (Don't you just hate it when that happens!)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. The title of this story is taken from the Muse song 'Sing for Absolution'. No copyright intended. Also, the lyrics for all these songs were used without permission (Sorry!) No Copyright intended, it's just this story has to have songs! The songs are 'What can I do?' The Corrs, 'Against All Odds' Phil Collins, 'Wanna Dance with Somebody' Whitney Houston, 'How Can I Live?' Leanne Rimes, 'I Will Always Love you' Whitney Houston, 'Power of Love Celine Dion (a lot!)

If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: I began writing this at Valentines and haven't finished it until June... Just goes to show what I'm like! I'll be half way through something when an even more wonderful storyline pops into my conniving brain, a little light bulb lights up above my head and I start writing something else... leaving the previous story till a few months have past and I'm halfway through yet another wonderful storyline and another little light bulb flicks on and I have an idea to finish the original story! (Whew! That took a while to explain!)

Dedications: To my darling Best pal/Editor. You get me through the day, Sweetie! So Thank you. You're great! Also to another of my best pals, that poor innocent Year 7, Jesse. I've successfully converted him to the ways of the Stargate fan! Thanks for sitting next to me on the bus every morning, my Mini-Apophis! And yet another dedication! To all the S/J fans who sat through Season 7 thinking after every episode: 'Hey Wait a sec! There's another S/J moment! What's going on?' The writers suddenly seemed to have realised that if Sam and Jack don't get together in the end... a few hundred people will massacre them!

And so Ladies and Gentleman... Sing For Absolution!

Å

February 14th. Valentine's day. A day of happiness, joy and love... or in Sam's case misery, sorrow and frustration!

Sam sighed. It was 5:30pm and the only card she'd had all day had been from Cassie and though Sam had thought it had been cute it hadn't been what she really wanted. Of course the only one she had wanted hadn't come and she had the distinct feeling it wouldn't. Hence the misery, sorrow and frustration!

She wondered if he even knew how she felt about him. It wouldn't be surprising if he did. He probably pitied her. At least he'd had a shot at marriage and having a family. Her engagement had barely begun before it finished and even then her fiancé had turned out to be an absolute psycho! Not to mention every relationship she'd had since then had ended in her new boyfriend dying! Her love life was a joke. Especially as the only guy she really loved, she couldn't have. She wondered if he...

"Carter! Wait up!"

Sam froze as the voice followed her down the corridor. It was him. She turned on the spot slowly to face Colonel O'Neill striding towards her in his familiar way.

She'd been on her way out of the complex and was only a few feet away from the elevators. She needed to go home and get changed before she met with Dominic at the bar. She'd already picked out her clothes for that evening. The dress was lying on her bed waiting to be put on.

The Colonel came up to her. He was agitated, she could always tell. There was always the tell tale sign. He couldn't keep his fingers still and always fidgeted when he was nervous. He pulled them through his short, greying hair. She couldn't understand why he hated his hair so much. Actually, she could, but she thought he looked quite... well, things that weren't supposed to be thought about your CO!

She guessed he was waiting for her to respond in some way, so she said quietly, "Sir?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He'd changed into jeans and a black shirt. He'd pulled his leather jacket over that and his hands were now stuffed into the pockets. He spoke casually, trying to hide the soft shudder in his voice, "Going home?"

"Yes, Sir," she said knowing he was working up to something. Oh she hoped so!

"Me too," he said and then cleared his throat, "Um, Carter? I was wondering if you wanted to go get a beer or something? You know. If you're not busy or anything."

Sam heart seemed to have suddenly plunged all the way to her toes on a bungee line and had then hurtled all the way back into her throat. She was about to say 'Yes' when she remembered the dress lying on her bed at home, Dominic and the bar. She closed her eyes for a second in pure misery. Any other day and it had to be Saturday!

She stared at him imploringly trying to tell him she really wanted to go out with him as she said regretfully, "I'm sorry, but I'm busy."

"Oh, OK Carter," he said hurriedly, "See you on Monday." With that he turned and strode away, as fast as he could without jogging away from the lifts, the opposite direction to his home.

Sam turned in the opposite direction towards the lifts. She walked towards them cursing under her breath. Why did Valentine's have to be on a Saturday this year?

She left the base wishing that today hadn't been today, so she wouldn't be busy and could've gone and had a beer with the Colonel.

Man, did she wish!?!

Å

Sam pulled into the car park, thanking god that her parking space around the back was still free. The car park was already packed and it was only 6:30. She'd made good time getting here. After washing her hair and getting changed, it hadn't taken her that long.

She sighed and switched off the car. She pulled the keys out and drooped for a moment over the steering wheel. She sighed again and lifted up the case propped on the passenger seat. She slammed the car door shut forcefully and locked it, shivering as a nippy breeze blew past. The chilled night's air stung her bare legs and face. She pulled her leather jacket around her tightly and trudged towards the brightly lit bar, with it's flashing neon lights.

She stepped up to the door and noticed the fluorescent pink flyer attached to the sandwich board placed strategically outside. She shook her head, "How did I get myself into this?" And then she remembered it was doing her Dad's friend a favour. She shivered again and realised she was still just stood outside the door. She muttered, "Damn job!" as she stepped inside.

She pushed past the mass of people swarming the bar. Many people greeted her warmly, but for once Sam didn't answer. The barman flashed her a smile and waved slightly. She just smiled back slightly; she owed it to him. He'd been very good to her Dad after Mom had died.

She pushed through the crowd and when she reached the edge of the throng, she looked out over a sea of tables and chairs. Behind them the stage shone from the lights aimed at it. On the stage, she could see Dominic. He'd already set up and was warming up. For a guy he was extremely organised. When he saw her, he grinned widely and gave her a drum roll.

She waded through the sea of dark wooden tables and scarlet cushioned chairs. For Valentine's, each table had a candle in a heart-shaped, glass holder. They shone the rosy-pink colour around the tables and left the room feeling very cosy and romantic.

She climbed up the wooden steps to the stage and balanced her case by the wall, as Dom greeted her with a cheeky smile, "Hey there, Gorgeous."

"Hey," Sam replied in a melancholy tone.

"Why the long face?" Dom said putting down his drumsticks and getting up. He planted a kiss on her cheek before adding, "What's up?"

Dominic James was 27 and had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. He was very attractive, extremely talented, had a great personality...

He flicked up her chin, "Had a bad day?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go for a beer and I had to say I couldn't because I was busy. He must think I've already got a date," Sam shook her head in disbelief, "He finally asked me on a date and I couldn't go because I was coming here!" She snorted, "Great timing!"

Dominic nodded then sighed, "I had a bad day as well. Tom split up with me. On Valentine's! Men can be such jerks!"

Sam laughed, "You're still a guy!"

"I know, but I was just saying. I'm just as much of a jerk sometimes!"

Sam shook her head smiling. Yeah, Dominic James was 27, very attractive, he had a great personality and lots of talent, but he was more interested in other guys.

"Matt and Lou here yet?" She asked him.

"There in the Hall of Mirrors," Dom said with a grin as he walked back to his drum kit. He sat on the stool, "Tell them they need to get their gear set up. We start in an hour. Do you want me to tune your guitar?"

Sam glanced over at the smooth black case beside her, "Nah. It'll give me something to do later."

Dom nodded and began to beat a rhythm with the drumsticks. He gave her a small smile as she walked out of the bright stage lighting and into the cool shadows off stage. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked off. The sound echoed eerily in the wings backstage.

She opened the backstage door and descended the icy stone steps. She was now beneath the stage and could still hear Dom's drum beat. She walked along the corridor until she reached another door. It was scary how much the corridors here reminded her of the ones in the SGC, except these corridors were quite dim and much narrower than the wide, brightly lit ones at work. She pushed open the door and stepped into the 'Hall of Mirrors'.

They had named it the 'Hall of Mirrors' because the walls in this small dressing room were lined with mirrors. So many that playing poker, or any other card game for that matter, was an extremely stupid idea as you could always see the other player's cards...

And playing poker was precisely what Louis and Matt were doing now. She felt herself smile as she saw the two men sat on stools playing the card game on a small table as they did every show.

When she entered they both looked up. That sat in a slightly stunned silence staring at her for a moment before Louis wolf whistled, "Well, hello Samantha!"

"Don't push it," Sam said with a grin, "And don't call me Samantha! You know I don't like it."

Louis was African-American in complexion and had short black hair that was slightly curly. He grinned at her with his sparkling white smile, "You look fantastic, Sam! How I wish I was single?"

Sam glared at him, but with a small smile. No matter how angry she got with him, which was never very much anyway, she couldn't help, but smile. He was such a lively and funny person that Sam didn't think anyone could stay mad with him!

Matt just gawped at her and choked, under his breath, "Wow!"

Lou's eyes rose to the ceiling at Matt's comment. Matt had been loopy over her since they'd met. Problem was he was at least a decade younger than her and he didn't really like her. She was just a diversion. Sam knew he fancied Rachel it was more than obvious, but for some reason he used her as a distraction, which was beginning to annoy her.

He pulled a hand through his floppy blonde hair. He had hair like one of those guys from that boy band Cassie liked. She reminded herself that was probably the idea and kept silent. His vivid green eyes continued to fix her by the door. The silence was both awkward and annoying as until someone spoke Matt would continue to stare at her as if he'd never seen another woman before.

Sam flung Louis a desperate glance. Louis nodded and then spoke, "It's gonna be a good night. It's packed out there already!"

Matt came back to the land of the living and turned to Louis, "Yeah. It's because it's Valentine's." Sam nodded and then moved to one of the mirrors. She pulled off her jacket and hung it off the back of a chair.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The pale pink dress fell about her knees showing off her long and slightly tanned legs. It showed off all her curves wonderfully, but Sam would prefer to wear jeans and a t-shirt any day. It showed off her cleavage just enough and had thin straps that lay on her bare shoulders. She turned sideways on. The dress fell quite low on her back and showed off a good deal of skin. Her eyes lowered to the sparkly, strappy sandals on her feet. Come to think of it she preferred sneakers as well.

There was a gentle knock on the door as a woman slipped inside the room. Her short chestnut hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes stared out from behind her glasses, which she pushed further up her nose. She was wearing a denim jacket and black trousers. She smiled pleasantly as she said, "Hey guys!"

Sam smiled as Matt looked up a look of delight on his face, which he then hid as they all replied, "Hi Rachel."

She nodded and said quietly, "Dom said 'come and get your gear set up' and then you can all play a quick game of easy-cheat poker before you start."

Sam gave a small chuckle and then murmured, "Thanks. Tell him we'll be up in a sec."

Rachel nodded and then glanced at Matt who was ignoring her. She sighed softly and then sidled back out the door.

Louis stood up stretching, "You win!" Matt just smiled triumphantly as Louis said, "My wife's coming to watch tonight!"

"How are Anna and the boys?" Sam asked inquisitively, as they waited for Matt to pack away the cards before joining Dom up on the stage.

"Oh fine," Louis said smiling. Sam had never seen him without a smile pasted on his face before. He continued, "Will broke his arm playing football and has been moaning about not getting any Valentine's because his cast looks ugly and makes him clumsy and Darien won a prize for a science fair at his school. I think we have an aspiring Astrophysicist coming through our ranks!"

Sam smiled sadly realising how proud and happy Louis was. He was two months older than she was. He had a beautiful house, a loving wife and two sons. She still lived in a tiny bungalow, she hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time, well not one that hadn't ended up dead, and she had no children.

Matt got up, "OK. Let's go see why the Poof's fussing?" Sam glared at him before he said, "What?" Sam shook her head at him, still aiming daggers at him with her icy blue eyes and followed them out of the door and back up to the stage.

Å

When she got out her guitar she stood and strummed it a few times. She adjusted the strings a little, trying to get it into the right key. She looked up at Matt and his electric guitar and then at Louis and his keyboard, "Lou, can you give me D major scale?"

He played the notes as Sam plucked the strings. A satisfied grin crossed her lips, "Perfect!"

Matt did the same. One string was wrong.

"Your F# is wrong," Sam said quietly. He nodded and flushed slightly before tuning his guitar accordingly. He was always embarrassed when she pointed out things like that, probably because it high lighted the fact she was much older than him.

He played it again and Sam nodded to confirm it was now fine. The guys began to warm up as Sam turned to the clock. Not long till they began.

She wondered what Jack was doing. He was probably sat at home, miserably drinking, because of her. Or even worse! He could've gone to a bar with someone else and was happily drinking with them, slowly forgetting she even existed! Oh for crying out loud! Damn this job! In fact damn BOTH jobs!

Every Saturday when she wasn't off world she came here to perform with the guys. It was a favour to Mick, the bar owner, it gave her some extra money to pay the rent with and it was also quite fun, but not tonight. Tonight there was somewhere else she'd rather be... or rather someone else she'd rather be with.

Å

Jack pushed open the door and immediately felt much warmer. The warm light and the burble of voices seemed to make the place feel quite cosy compared to outside. Still, he pulled his leather jacket tighter and rubbed his hands on his jeans and black shirt as he entered, trying to get some warmth into his chilled limbs.

The cold, dark February night seemed to mirror his mood. Cold and Dark. The night seemed to flood his veins and creep through him. He shivered slightly and stepped further into the warmth.

The bar was almost empty except for some guys in suits. It was then he realised that almost everyone was sat at tables, which stood before a stage. There had been a board outside. Jack hadn't read it, but realised it must have been something to do with the entertainment. On the stage stood some instruments and a microphone.

He glanced at the decorated tables, themed in celebration of today, only reminding him of his rejection! Great! Absolutely Great! Not only had he looked like a complete and utter moron, but he'd only run straight back to his office, completely forgetting that he'd already told Carter he was heading home. He knew she must have realised his mistake. She probably pitied him.

He slid onto a bar stool and pulled a hand through his greying hair. She was probably thinking, 'Aww! Bless the old timer' or 'Ugh! I can't believe he asked me out! He could be my father!' Well, actually he couldn't, but from her perspective... he might look like 100 or something!

The barman walked over to Jack, "Whoa! Talk about miserable!" The barman gave a small laugh, "What could make anyone this low on Valentine's?" Jack looked up and glared at him and then sighed to himself. He really didn't need this. What he needed was alcohol and lots of it. In fact, what he needed was so much alcohol that it would make him forget what happened earlier. Sounded like a good plan.

"Let me guess," the bartender said, "You forget to get your wife something? Oh I know! You were put down for a date?"

Jack glared at him again and said quite fiercely, "Shut up. Give beer. Now."

The barman's smile faded quickly as he grabbed a bottle of Budweiser. He pulled off the lid and gave it to him. Jack paid him for the beer. The bartender then went over to talk to the guys in suits at the other end of the bar. Jack sighed and downed ½ the bottle in one go.

He listened to the conversation to his right, out of curiosity. The suited men were speaking to the bartender, "Mr Callaghan, can't you persuade her? Ten thousand dollars is too much money to throw away and she'll get that if she just agrees to sign a contract with us!"

Jack glanced over and saw the barkeeper shake his head; "She wouldn't do it for all the riches in the world. And she'll never leave her job."

Another guy spoke, "Her voice is... astounding! Even at her age we could make her famous. Why would she still want to have her job?"

"I've known that woman, since she was 10 years old," the barman said, "She hates to sing."

"How can someone with a voice like hers hate to sing? It's what she does on that stage!"

The bartender shook his head and for the first time Jack saw the man wasn't smiling, "She's doing it as a favour for me. Her father and me are good friends. She only sings because she thinks she can never repay me for how I helped her Father."

One of the men spoke again, "You still have not told us why she doesn't want 10 thousand dollars or to become famous. Everyone wants to be famous like celebrities."

The barman pursed his lips; "Well, she doesn't. She holds a lot of contempt for those people. She'd hate to be famous for the wrong reason."

One man snorted, "A beautiful voice and a beautiful body are the wrong reason to be famous?"

"To her, yes. She'd want to be famous for having a beautiful heart and a beautiful mind. She doesn't give two cents about her voice or what she looks like."

"Mr Callaghan," one of the men said, all of them obviously getting slightly irritated, "People come from all over the country to hear her sing. Why on Earth would she not want to make money from it? Surely it's better than that dead end job she landed herself with!"

"As I said, she sings as a favour to me and she gets paid. She does it so she can always pay the rent and have cash left over. She doesn't want to be famous. Now stop badgering me and stop calling her at all hours of the day to try and get her to change her mind. She won't. End of story."

With that the barman walked away from them. He gave Jack a small, strained smile, as he passed and began to sort out the empty glasses lying on the bar, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Keep your slimy corporate hands off my girl, yer hear!"

Jack heard one of the Men in Black say, "Look. They're on."

Jack heard a small cheer come from the crowd behind him. A man's voice came through the speakers placed around the bar, "Hey there, everyone! We'd like to thank you for coming here tonight. Today's Valentine's day and so we've got a lot of those old love songs in store for you tonight," the man cleared his throat slightly, "OK. I'll introduce the band to all you folks who don't already know who we are. We have Dominic..." There was a small cheer from the crowd. The man continued, "Matt..." Another small cheer, "Myself, Louis..." An identical cheer arose. There was a small pause as the man took a small breath, "And the beautiful, the lovely, the talented... Samantha!"

The minute the name was spoken a roar erupted from the people. Jack shook his head. He took another swig of beer. It couldn't be? No way! He just had her name on the brain! If Carter could sing, he'd have known about it. She always insisted she couldn't sing a note and if they ever sang, for some reason or another, she'd sing so quiet you couldn't hear her or so out of tune you wouldn't want to!

There was a small feminine cough and then another voice came to the microphone, "God, I hate it when he calls me that!"

Jack froze. He didn't even dare turn around. He just listened to her voice as she said, "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Hope you enjoy the show," she spoke, "So what are we playing first?"

Jack heard as another male voice spoke up, "We could always do 'What can I do?'! The audience seem to like it when you do that one!"

Jack heard Sam sigh with fake irritation as the crowd cheered loudly at the mention of the song, "Alright! Alright!"

He heard the electric guitar start up and could hear the drums and keyboard come in. Jack recognised the song by that Irish band that were all in one family. Didn't know their name, but he knew the song.

_I haven't slept at all in days_

_It's been so long since we've talked._

_And I have been here many times,_

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong._

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

Jack couldn't believe the beautiful voice that travelled across the room to him. It couldn't be her, could it? Before he could stop himself, he swivelled around on the barstool.

His jaw dropped as he saw the woman stood with the microphone clasped in her hand. A stunning pink dress covering her showed her off a lot more than anything Jack had ever thought he'd see her wear. Her hair flicked out slightly at the bottom and surrounded her beautiful face like a golden halo.

Jack just gawped. It was her. He'd never seen her look so... girly. I mean he'd seen her in dress blues and in that blue dress she'd been made to wear on that Mongol planet, but he'd never really seen her in a dress. Carter was a jeans, t-shirt and sneakers kinda girl. He knew that, but did she look good in that dress or what!

He just gazed at her face as she sung. Her voice pierced through the darkness and seemed to make her glow. He was speechless. This was why she'd turned him down. Well maybe part of it. Jack had the feeling she really wouldn't have said yes anyway if she'd been free. There was no way she'd go out for a beer with him. He'd seen the look of pity and apology in her eyes as she'd told him she couldn't come. She would never feel the same way about him as he felt about her. Never.

As the song finished everyone began to clap and Jack watched as Sam blushed slightly. Jack loved her. He'd known it for a long time now and watching her stood there made Jack realise all over again.

"She's fantastic, isn't she?"

Jack was shaken from his reverie and turned around to the barman, "Yes," he said quietly, "Yes, she is."

"I'm warning you. Sam is not as she appears," the bartender gave a small laugh, "Oh no!"

"What does that mean?"

The barman smiled, "She's beautiful as a princess, but as fierce as a soldier," the man coughed awkwardly and then continued, "Besides this is the first time I've seen her in a dress since she was a little girl."

"How do you know her?"

"Me and her Dad are friends. Have been for a long time. After her Mother died, I just about managed to keep her Dad sane. She says she can never pay me back for what I did for him. Except for her Dad and the band, I don't think anyone she knows has ever heard her sing."

Jack just turned to stare at her as she began to sing another song. He knew that one as well. Against All Odds by Phil Collins. Jack wondered why he knew all of these songs. Mainly because whenever he heard them his thoughts floated off to the woman who was singing on the stage. So, the songs had stuck in his head.

_How can I just let you walk away?_

_Just let you leave without a trace._

_When I stand here taking every breath_

_With you._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_How can you just walk away from me?_

_When all I can do is watch you leave._

'_Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears._

_You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space._

_There's nothing left here to remind me,_

_Just the memory of your face._

_Take a look at me now,_

_There's just an empty space._

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've gotta face._

Jack turned back to the barman, "Her voice is..." Jack couldn't even think of a word.

"You can say that again! What those producers said was true. People come from all over to hear her sing. In fact she's famous already. Even after so many years she can still take my breath away," he smiled. "Anyway, you've cheered up."

Jack glanced at Sam as she repeated the chorus higher. He gave a small smile, "Carter's smile is pretty infectious."

"Yeah, she has that... what? How do you know her surname?"

Jack just sighed, "We work together."

The barman stared at him, jaw dropping with a guilty look as if he'd told him too much, "You're in the air force?"

"Yeah," Jack said quietly.

The barman just nodded, "Just don't let her find out you were here. You are probably the only person she knows that has actually heard her sing." He spoke seriously and then went back to cleaning glasses. Jack sighed and turned back to face her.

Å

He'd watched her sing another five songs and play the guitar and sing to another two before she spoke into the microphone, "Here's our last song of this half and then we're having a break so I hope you all enjoy." She made a small cough as she spoke, "I want to see you all dancing to this and if you don't I'm gonna come down there and make you!"

Everyone laughed gently and Jack watched as those couples that weren't already stood up dancing, moved to the clear space before the stage to dance. The tables were now deserted and not a single chair in the room was being used, except for the bar stools him and the Producers were sat on.

She began to sing 'Dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston and for some unknown reason Jack felt himself turn back to the bar. As Sam sung, Jack felt himself praying, 'Don't let her see me! She'd be so embarrassed I'd heard her that she'd never speak to me again!'

He could hear her voice drawing nearer...

_Oh wanna dance with somebody, _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody. _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody, _

_With somebody who loves me._

_Oh wanna dance with somebody, _

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody. _

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody, _

_With somebody who loves me. _

_I've been in love and lost my senses, _

_Spinning through the town. _

_Sooner or later the fever ends, _

_And I wind up feeling down. _

_I need a man who'll take a chance, _

_On a love that burns hot enough to last, _

_So when the night falls, _

_My lonely heart calls._

A hand fell on his shoulder. He spun around and Sam gave a small gasp. She stood a few feet away and just gawped. Jack knew everyone was watching. Sam just whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" he whispered back as the barman watched on in confusion. Sam licked her lips slightly, looking awkward.

She stared into his eyes and murmured, "For this." She then began to dance with him still singing.

_Somebody oo Somebody oo, _

_Somebody who loves me yeah, _

_Somebody oo Somebody oo, _

_To hold me in his arms oh. _

_I need a man who'll take a chance, _

_On a love that burns hot enough to last, _

_So when the night falls, _

_My lonely heart calls. _

Jack couldn't believe it. She broke away and gave him a small smile before making her way back to the stage. She hit a high note and almost everyone watched in awe as she finished.

Roars of applause came from the tables as Jack gazed at her. Her eyes were fixed in his direction. She gave a small bow and continued to watch him. Jack noticed that for the first time that evening she was actually smiling.

Jack grabbed his jacket knowing what he had to do. The look of distress was obvious on her face as he got up and left the bar, a plan already formulating in his mind.

Å

Dominic walked into the Hall of Mirrors to find Sam sat staring at the floor. She looked depressed and Dominic felt himself get worried. Sam was never that depressed. He spoke softly, "Hey Gorgeous." She looked up and then looked back down at the floor. She was silent. "Who was the guy?"

Sam looked up shocked, "What guy?"

"The one who almost made you forget your words," Dom said crouching down in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said blushing slightly and avoiding his gaze.

Dominic sighed, "I don't mind you lying to me, but don't lie to yourself, Sam." He gave a small sigh as he stood up. Sam looked up at him. He grinned, "But if you ask me, he was pretty gorgeous." He whistled and said, "So if you've not got a thing with him..."

"Dominic!" Sam snorted slightly and then said, "Will you buy me a drink?"

"If Matt or Cute Guy doesn't get there first," Dominic said teasingly as Sam slapped him on the arm playfully and the two of them left the room.

Å

Sam had a quick drink and walked back to the stage. She grabbed her guitar. She'd used it for two songs in the first half. She was planning for three in the next.

She picked it up and sat off stage in the dark and began to play softly. whenever she was angry or sad or overjoyed, she'd always sit in a room in her house and switch all the lights off and play. It made her relax. Today she didn't know how she felt. She guessed sad by the way her heart ached at the thought that Jack had left. He probably still didn't forgive her for turning him down. Ah Crap!

She sat there for almost five minutes before she felt Rachel walk up beside her, "Sam?"

"Hey Rach," she looked at the woman biting her lips with a smile and staring at her expectantly. Sam spoke anxiously, "What?"

"Hall of Mirrors." She said and then took the guitar off her. Sam frowned at her in confusion before Rachel squealed, "Happy Valentines." She was grinning as she shooed Sam out of the door. She was literally prodded and poked down the stairs by Rachel who was giggling not unlike a teenager. They walked down the freezing concrete corridors, Rachel placing a hand on her back, propelling her towards the Hall of Mirrors. Sam slowly opened the door...

The first thing she saw in every mirror was colour. The usually dull room had colour. She stepped inside and finally saw what Rachel had sent her down here to see. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

A bouquet of red and white roses lay on the small table. She walked over and touched them gently. They were so beautiful and smelt like a garden covered in dew. The roses were fantastic and made Sam's breath catch in her throat. As she stared at them in amazement, she saw the envelope nestled amongst the delicate flowers.

She pulled it out. The envelope was blank. She opened it gently and pulled out a deep scarlet card. It wasn't decorated in anyway. It was just red.

Her hand trembled slightly as she gently opened it. She stared at the familiar writing and felt her heart stop for a moment.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_I know it's a cliché,_

_But I'm doing this for you!_

Sam felt a grin on her lips. She knew he was no poet and could almost predict what the others said. The card was filled with poems all in the same handwriting she knew so well. She read another one.

_Roses are red,_

_Some of these are white._

_When you danced with me_

_It felt so damn right._

_Roses are red,_

_Man, you look great in that dress!_

_But you always look great_

_I've gotta confess._

_Roses are red,_

_And boy, don't I know it!_

_Who would've guess_

_This dumb ass was a poet._

_Roses are red,_

_Oh for crying out loud!_

_You sing so beautifully,_

_God, am I proud!_

Sam laughed softly as she read the verses. She felt a shiver move up her spine. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to the last verse. She let out a small gasp, as her eyes read the words.

_Roses are red,_

_Your eyes are so blue._

_One last thing,_

_Sam, I love you._

Sam looked behind her and saw Rachel in the corridor, "Who gave these to you, Rachel?"

Rachel smiled, "A guy. The one from the bar," she grinned wider, "The one who made you gasp and go all swoony all of a sudden."

"I did not go all swoony!" Sam denied as she felt colour rush to her cheeks. She'd known they'd been from him, but she'd needed someone else to tell her. Now she was so shocked she couldn't believe it.

Rachel spoke again, "Go up on stage. The guys will come up when they see you."

Sam nodded and slowly made her way back to the stage.

Å

Jack sat on the barstool. He took a swig from his new bottle and looked around. No matter where he was his military tactics always kicked in and he'd start glancing at his surrounding, secretly analysing any possible enemies and the best escape routes! He knew it was sad, but he couldn't stop himself. His scanning eyes fell on the band members and Jack began looking over them checking for hostiles.

Louis, the keyboard guy, was talking with a woman who he assumed was his wife. So, Louis was clear! The drummer, Dominic was sat talking with the other guy, Matt, who kept looking up at Jack and glaring. Dominic seemed nice and was pretty attractive (one possible threat) and that Matt kid was giving him such daggers with his green eyes that Jack got the distinct feeling the guy really didn't like him!

He shook his head in confusion and looked to the stage. Sam came... no, floated out onto the stage, her beauty more than just emanating from her. Her cheeks were flushed slightly, the pink hue matching the delicate tone of her dress, and she was grinning like a maniac, her white, even teeth dazzling him instantly. Jack felt a smile of his own come to his lips at the thought that maybe he had... well, made her grin like that.

He'd left the bar and driven down the road to the nearest gas station. He'd bought the flowers and got the usual, 'Forget to buy your wife something?' from the man behind the till. Jack had just grinned and murmured, 'Not exactly.' He filled in the card and he'd been quite pleased. Jack knew he was less of a poet than Daniel was a soldier, but he'd done quite well.

The other band members saw her and immediately got up and moved back to the stage, Matt obviously unable to dissuade the urge of giving him one final glare of suspicion, jealousy and over all animosity! Everyone else vacated the bar and went back to their seats, as the lights around the bar went out again and the soft glow of the candles and the bright lighting of the stage became prominent.

He could see Sam's eyes searching for him, her grinning expression falling with every second she couldn't see him. After a few seconds, she sighed gently and then picked up her guitar.

The band began to play again and Jack felt himself drawn to her as she smiled. He picked up his beer and moved forward to an empty table nearer the stage, as she began to sing 'How can I live'. Her eyes locked on him and he smiled at her. The look on her face made Jack's heart somersault in his chest. The look of delight in her blue eyes was almost unbelievable.

She began singing that beautiful song and Jack felt the words connecting with him. He'd realised quite a while ago that he couldn't live without her... his Carter. He couldn't even describe the feeling that surged through him whenever something bad was happening to her. The Jolinar incident, her pleading with him in that cell, it had broken his heart and he'd known.

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go how do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I? How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_Without you, there would be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There would be no world left for me,_

_And I....Baby, I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you, _

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life._

God! Jack felt his heart constricting painfully, the words really striking home. Without her, there might as well be no sun. She was his sunshine. Without her, he'd never love or feel loved again. She was his Love. Without her, there would be no Earth left for him to save every day. She was his Earth. His everything.

If he ever lost her... he'd be lost too. He couldn't even think of it without feeling the absurd pressure of tears at the back of his eyes. He hurriedly wiped his eyes, pretending there was something painful in there.

His eyes rose back to the stage as Sam finished. He couldn't pretend not to notice that people in the audience surrounding him were crying. His eyes met hers again and he realised her mystic azure eyes fixed on him the entire time. She looked at him worried for a second. Jack felt a smile come to his face as he gave her two thumbs up and she let out a soft laugh.

Å

Sam gave a small cough and nodded to Rachel backstage. The woman passed her a bottle of water. She took a few sips, then spoke into the microphone; "Here's another song for you all. I think everyone knows this one." She felt herself grin again as she said, "I'd like to dedicate this to my poet," she glanced at Jack who almost spat out a mouthful of beer. She smiled fondly as she whispered, "Thank you."

He'd been sat there since the beginning of the second half and Sam couldn't help, but feel a thrill shoot through her. He'd come back. He'd bought her flowers. He'd written poetry!!! And he was sat there smiling at her lovingly. During 'How can I Live', Sam had been worried something was wrong, his gaze had fell from hers to the candle in the centre of his table and if she wasn't completely mistaken his eyes had been glistening. He'd wiped at them quite furiously giving the usual excuse that he'd gotten something in there. He'd looked up at the end given her a true smile and held two thumbs up in approval.

The worry had gone... well, not entirely, but it had been pushed to the back of her mind. She stared at him as he met her gaze again, the embarrassed blush on his cheeks not being missed. She gave him one of her special 'Sam Carter Super-Dooper electricity' smiles as she began to sing. As he heard the words she saw his face freeze in a look of surprise and shock his eyebrows almost completely receding into his hair. Sam could feel another grin tug at the sides of her mouth as the words rang out clearly around the room.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

The band came in as Sam found herself singing to him. Everyone else seemed to disappear. As far as she was concerned, her and Jack were the only people in the universe.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling You._

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you need._

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you._

She continued to sing and all the time she stared at him. Dominic watched her staring at the gorgeous bloke from the bar as he stared back at her dumbstruck. He wondered who he was. He'd seen the guy walk up to the side door and give the flowers to Rachel and assumed they were for Sam. The thing about him being 'her poet' was totally new to him and to Dom he didn't look like the poetic type. Anyway, who was he? How did he know her?

There was a drumbeat and Sam changed key. Dominic watched in amazement. She didn't even blink. She hit those high notes without even trying and even though he'd heard her sing that song a thousand times he'd never heard her sing it like that.

Suddenly, without warning, she hit a fantastically high note. It had been totally unrehearsed and Dominic watched as the crowd gasped and Matt almost dropped his guitar.

Her voice came down to a soft whisper as she sung the last line:

_I will always love you..._

The room went into a shocked silence for a moment and then exploded with applause and Dom saw the man clapping slowly in a state of absolute shock. His eyes were fixed on her and he was shaking his head in disbelief, his mouth gawping making him look like a fish. An absolutely Super-hunky, gorgeous fish albeit. Dominic pulled himself into check. He was most definitely straight... Dammit!

She smiled brightly at him, giving him a smile of about 10000 watts, and Dom watched as he almost fell straight off his chair. Sam gave a soft giggle before she turned to them with a bemused grin on her lips. She looked at Lou and whispered in shock, "How high was that?"

Lou just stammered, "Top TOP C. You've never hit that before."

Sam gave a small choke, "Well, I have now!"

Dom grinned at her, "Time for the last song. What's it going to be?"

Louis nodded, before saying in what Sam referred to as his 'Love man' tone, "Something... Slow!"

Sam giggled slightly at the low, sexy voice before she spoke quietly, "Celine Dion..."

"Which one?" Matt said. He'd been so surprised by the note, but now Dominic noticed he kept glancing off stage, a look of hatred in his eyes. That was shot at Cute Guy. When Matt met Dominic's gaze, Dom gave him a piercing look.

He and Matt had often had arguments. Matt was really uncomfortable with the fact Dominic was gay and even though Dom had expected as much it still ticked him off! Matt and him got on alright except when Matt said something offensive and he came up for the bait.

Dom glared at matt giving him a look that said 'Leave Sam's Cute guy alone or I'm gonna whoop your little N'Sync ass all the way to Hell!'

"Power of Love?" Sam suggested with a small smile at Louis, breaking Dom from his private stand off with the Boy Band wannabe.

"Yep. My wife's favourite," Louis said glancing at the stunning black woman sat at one of the tables.

Sam nodded and turned back to the microphone. She removed it from the stand again and held it in her hand as she said, "It's time for the last song everybody. We've chosen one of the all time greats. This is a dedication by Louis to his lovely wife," Sam smiled at the woman sat a few tables to Jack's right. She was smiling from ear to ear, "OK everyone it's the last dance."

She watched as everyone stood up and moved to the dance floor with their partners. Sam turned to Lou who was still watching his wife slightly sadly.

Sam said gently, placing her hand on his arm, "Lou?"

"Yeah?"

Sam spoke seriously, but couldn't help breaking into a grin as she said, "Go down there."

He looked surprised as he blinked and began motioning towards his beloved instrument, "But... But... But who's going to play my keyboard?"

"I will," Sam said with a smile.

"You can't play and sing at the same tim..."

"You've been teaching me for years, Lou. You know this song is my speciality!" She put on a fake angry frown, "Now go before I change my mind!"

After a second of further gawping and various mouth shapes to show he was trying to form an argument, he grinned again and gave a small salute, "Yes, Ma'am." She chuckled as he sped off stage. He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Sam sat on the stool and adjusted her microphone stand so she could play and sing at the same time. She nodded to the others and began to press the keys as she sang.

Å

Jack was the only one left sat at the tables, but he didn't care. He just stared at her. She felt the same way. He couldn't believe it. She was still glancing at him as she played the song.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling by like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes._

_I hold on to your body_

_And I feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love I could not forsake._

She reached the chorus and Jack sat in a stunned silence as she fixed him with a penetrating gaze and a loving smile that he couldn't believe.

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_Lust is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world outside is too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you._

_All though there may be highs_

_It feels like I'm falling away._

_I never wonder where I am_

_Cos I'm always by your side._

Jack could see the truth in the words and memories flashed in his mind as he watched her. She always was by his side. She was always fighting along side him, always there to save him, in more than just saving his ass from being kicked by some Goa'uld big shot or from being frozen in Antarctica. She saved him every day just by being there to give him a smile. God, if anything happened to her...

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been._

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the Power of Love._

_The sound of your heart beating_

_Made it clear suddenly_

_The feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away._

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'm gonna do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been._

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the Power of Love._

_The Power of Love._

_The Power of Love._

_Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to love._

_For the Power of Love!_

On the last word she hit a long, high note. Jack glanced back the guys in suits who were all gawping mesmerized by her voice. Jack felt a small smirk on his lips, as he thought, 'Ha Ha! Carter doesn't want your dead end job! She wants to stay with me in the Air Force!'

That made him wince. There would be no staying with him in the Air Force...

She spoke softly as she finished the song, "The Power of Love."

If it was possible the people applauded louder than they had all evening. Jack watched as Sam stood and took a small bow before nodding to the rest of her band. She went up to Matt and gave him a hug. Louis, who was now back on stage, also got a hug from Sam. Dominic put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and grinned she hugged him and he lifted her up. He kissed her softly on the cheek and Jack felt himself glaring. To his surprise, she kissed Dominic back and he pulled her into a tighter hug. Yep, definite threat there!

Everyone was still applauding, as Louis stepped up to the microphone, "Thank you all for coming tonight. Can you please give a warm, round of applause to Mike, who's stood behind the bar and has been serving drinks all night."

Everyone clapped politely. Louis smiled, "The band say 'Thanks Mike.'" He turned to the other three, "Can I hear a cheer for Matt on the guitar and Dominic on the drums?"

A louder applause as the two men grinned happily. Dominic grabbed the microphone, "And a cheer for our keyboardist, Louis!"

Everyone cheered again and Jack waited with anticipation, as Louis took the microphone, "And finally, I'd like you to give a big cheer for Colorado's very own Celine, Whitney and Mariah rolled into one. Samantha Carter!"

Jack watched as tear glistened in Sam's stunning eyes as the roof was blown off the bar again. People whooped and whistled, as Sam just stood there smiling meekly.

That smile would've made him fall hopelessly in love with her if he hadn't been already. In a split second he made a decision. His stomach writhed as he stared at the woman, his choice clear in his mind. If there was ever a choice between him or her... he would be the one to die. No doubt in his mind. And if the choice was her... he'd make whoever was doing the choosing reconsider or at least kill him too. There was no way he would ever let someone so full of life lose it when he could've been the one in their place.

The cheers continued even after they'd walked off stage. Jack walked over to the side entrance to backstage and waited for her, as some love songs were put on and couples continued to dance on the dance floor. One thought reigned in his mind. Come what may, nothing would happen to her. Or God help him.

Å

Sam reached the Hall of Mirrors and almost collapsed into a fit of shocked, but happy tears. Matt and Dominic stepped inside. Louis had already left to find his wife.

"Gorgeous, can I tell you something?"

Sam looked up at Dom, a grin spreading across her lips, "What?"

"You were... Fantastic!" He smiled kindly as he hugged her again.

Matt stood there looking at her. He looked serious as he said, "Who's the old man?" Sam frowned at him confused, "The old guy sat at the front that didn't take his eyes off you all evening. I swear to God, I'm going out there and I'm gonna knock the pervert's lights right out!"

Sam's frown deepened as she said, "That man is the man I'm in love with."

Dominic winced at the words as Matt's face hardened. Dominic glanced at them both, licked his lips awkwardly and slipped out of the door, almost walking straight into Rachel. He put a finger to his mouth silencing her from speaking and they listened quietly to the conversation.

"How can you say that like that? You know how I feel about you," Matt said quietly, his hurt clear in his voice.

Sam sighed, "That's exactly it. Matt, you don't."

"I do and you know it," Matt mumbled defensively.

"All I know is that for some reason you're using me as a distraction so you can hide from your real feelings."

"I've loved you since the day I met you, Sam."

"Who else did you meet on that day?" Sam said gently, "You love Rachel. I can see it. The way you watch her as if she were an angel. You grin like a maniac whenever she enters a room and then you hide it by gazing at me. You love her, not me."

Rachel's eyes widened. Dominic listened carefully as there was a long silence.

"Well, am I right?" Sam said almost angrily, "It's so annoying when you goggle at me! I want to know if you love her or you don't, 'cos otherwise I think I might just lose my mind with all the complications in my life!"

"I guess... I do love her," Matt said quietly.

"So was I a distraction?"

"Yeah, I guess you were."

Dominic could hear her grinning, "So isn't there two other people we should be talking to?"

"You're not mad at me?"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "Will you just go already?"

Matt gave a small chuckle, "Still friends?"

"Still friends," Sam said gently, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Sam laughed, "Like all love stories, it's Valentine's Day, you've just realised you're in love and now's the time to go get the girl! Shoo!"

Matt almost burst out of the door. Dominic grinned as he came face to face with Rachel. He stopped dead eyes widening as if he'd only just seen her for the first time. He gulped, "Rachel?"

Dom grabbed Sam's hand and whispered in her ear, "Come on, Gorgeous. I believe now's the time to be leaving him to get the girl."

He pulled Sam up the stairs. She yanked her hand free of his grasp and quickly peered back around the corner at the two people making out passionately in the narrow corridor.

"Astrophysicist, soldier, singer and matchmaker! Do your talents end?"

"I build motorcycles for a hobby and I pick locks like an expert!"

"Well, there's something I never knew!" Dominic said with a smile as they left through the door. He turned to her, "See ya soon, Gorgeous."

She smiled at him, "Night, Hon."

Dominic gave a small cough and whispered, "He's behind you."

Sam frowned slightly and then turned slowly on the spot. Jack stood there looking at them with what she could only describe as hurt.

Sam nodded slightly to Dom, "Night."

He gave Sam a small smile and then helped Mike to unload his gear from the stage. After a hesitant second Sam turned back to look at the man stood, hands shoved deeply into his leather jacket pockets, staring at the floor wretchedly. Sam took a few steps towards him as he looked up, obviously, by the expression on his face, feeling really stupid.

He sighed before he murmured, "Who?"

"Dominic."

Jack just looked at his shoes as he went to leave, trying to make a quick getaway, "Looks like I'll see you on Monday, Carter."

"What?"

Jack closed his eyes, his jaw gritted, "You kissed him and he called you 'Gorgeous'!" She gave a small snort. Jack glared, "And what's so funny, Major?"

"You think we have a thing?" Sam gave a small chuckle at the affirmative look of both annoyance and embarrassment on his face, "Jack, he was more interested in you than me. In fact, he thinks you're very gorgeous and he said if you were available...!"

Jack's eyebrow rose in a very Teal'c-like way that made her smile. After a few moments of uncomfortable and confused silence, Jack kicked a bottle cap that was on the carpet. He then smiled and spoke quietly, "So... Carter's a Karaoke Queen."

She gave him a small glare, as she said threateningly, "Only on Saturdays, if I'm not blowing up some Jaffa on a planet somewhere and you tell anyone and it won't only be Jaffa!!!"

Jack held his hands up in mock submission, "My lips are sealed!"

All the couples were still dancing on the dance floor to the music that had been put on through the speakers. The only light was from the candles in their glass holders and the fuzzy feeling inside Sam made her blush. Way too romantic! This was not good! Well, actually it was beyond brilliant, but equally dangerous!

Jack looked uncertain, glancing up at her a couple of times before he cleared his throat, "Uh... Sam?" He held out his hand tentatively, "We didn't finish our dance earlier."

She whispered, "No, we didn't. Jack...?"

"No buts," he said with an uncertain smile, as if worried she was about to completely reject him and go into one of those pathetic 'it's-not-you-it's-me' speeches.

She grinned, firmly putting his doubts to rest, "Can I PLEASE put some sneakers on first? These shoes are killing me!"

Jack shook his head fondly, his eyes betraying his utter relief, "How long will you be?"

"Not long at all," said a voice behind her.

Sam turned to see Dom grinning with a pair of sneakers in his hand. He wiggled his eyebrows comically and made Sam giggle. She beamed at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' He just nodded and picked up the last of his gear. He winked at Jack with a quirky grin and stood and looked him up and down before murmuring, "Uh uhn! You sure have good taste in men, Sam! I am so taking you with me next time I'm looking for a boyfriend!" Sam had to bite her lip and force herself not to laugh at the flabbergasted look on Jack's face as Dom took a final look at them and stepped outside into the blustery February night.

Jack seemed to blush embarrassed and stared at the patterned carpet, completely and utterly self-conscious. Sam pulled her sneakers on quickly and she'd barely stood up before Jack had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the midst of the couples.

They stood in the middle for a second, stationary as if neither were quite sure what to do now they'd reached the dance floor. Sam moved closer to him slowly and took a small gulp. She let go of his hand as he pulled it around. She threaded her arms around the back of his neck. She felt his hands come to rest at the base of her back sending a small shiver up her spine, which he obviously felt because he looked quite surprised by her positive reaction.

A song started up as they swayed slowly. She stared into his eyes, feeling as if she could be walking, or more precisely, dancing on air. She took another step closer until she was pressed against him, the warmth of his strong, comforting body seeping through his shirt and leather jacket making her quiver again with the sensation. She laid her head against his chest almost hesitantly, as his arms wrapped further around her. She could feel his heart beating and closed her eyes. The soft drumming of his heart, seemed to fill her senses and it seemed that Sam could feel her own heart beating in time with his.

They were stood there still dancing slowly three songs later. Suddenly, Sam looked up and began to stare into his eyes again, "Jack?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, obviously quite worried because she'd looked up so suddenly.

"The poetry?"

Sam saw Jack smile ever so slightly, "I am SO sorry! I never was any good at English! In fact, I was down right crap... when I bothered to show up that is!"

Sam smiled back, but whispered anxiously, "Did you mean what you said? In the last one."

"I did," he murmured equally worried by her tone, "Do you believe me?"

Sam smile widened, "Yes."

She watched his cheeks flush slightly as he mumbled softly, his eyes not meeting her bashfully, "And did you mean it? Those words you sung."

"I did," she murmured back, trying to control her heart that now seemed to want to burst out of her ribcage, it was beating so hard. Her face drew closer to his, as she chuckled softly, "Do you believe me?"

"Not really sure," she glowered at him, narrowing her eyes and pouting her lips, as he continued to smile softly, "It's just so damn hard to believe that you feel like that about me!"

Sam grinned, as she pulled even closer to him, almost without thinking. He just stared into her eyes, feeling like he was drowning, his breath catching in his lungs. Her beautiful blue eyes stared back as her warm smile disappeared and she stared at him, a look of slight indecision in her eyes as she whispered, "Jack?"

"Uh huh," Jack hummed.

"I'm sorry..."

Jack frowned confused, "For what?"

"For this..."

Sam pulled herself closer still and began to kiss him. She felt uncertainty flying around with the butterflies that were in her stomach. Her heart beat quickly and her lips tingled, as she closed her eyes slowly. She pulled away and bit her lip slightly. When she opened her eyes again he was staring at her with surprise. She felt herself hoping to God that he wasn't surprised in a bad way.

They stopped swaying and he continued to stare at her, eyebrows raised high as she stared back anxiously. Suddenly, he pulled her much closer and began to kiss her zealously. Sam's heart went straight into her throat as her stomach clenched pleasurably. She began kissing back, deciding she had no choice. Yeah, like she would've taken it if she'd had one! Definitely not! Especially, if she'd be missing out on this kiss!

He pulled back when both of them had become slightly breathless. He stared at her smiling as Sam felt a suddenly unexplainable urge to scream 'WHOOPEEE!' and jump for joy, but she couldn't move. She just stared at him in surprise and bemused smile coming to her now swollen lips as he growled into her ear, "Why the heck did you apologise!"

Å

Daniel sat in the commissary sipping coffee. He'd spent most of yesterday in bed with a serious hangover from Saturday night after he'd gotten so drunk he couldn't remember most of it! Daniel knew one bottle of beer was enough to make him tipsy, but surely 4 was not enough to give him the hangover of a lifetime! It was unbelievable!

He watched as Sam walked into the commissary. She looked so bright-eyed and happy this morning; Daniel couldn't help but wonder why. Monday was Sam's least favourite day of the week and yet she was smiling like crazy. Daniel was jealous and rather pissed that someone could be so happy when he was still suffering from the after effects of having a heavy-duty drill boring into his skull all of yesterday!

She spotted him and almost skipped over, sitting down across the table from him, as she said cheerfully, "Morning!"

Daniel gave an inward groan before he grumbled, "You're unusually... smiley this morning."

Sam looked at him still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"It's Monday. You hate Mondays," Daniel muttered rubbing his temples slightly. Make that two Heavy-Duty Drills!

Sam continued to smile gleefully, "You're right. I do hate Mondays."

"That's why you shouldn't be so smiley," Daniel explained, wondering why on Earth Sam was so... bouncy this morning, and yet, was so slow on the uptake about this!

"Really?"

Daniel stared at her as if she had totally lost her mind. Daniel then realised she had, but not in the 'mental institution' way. She'd lost her mind in the 'lovey-dovey' way... wait a sec... was she humming?!? Daniel could pick out a tune... Power of Love. Celine Dion. It was officially. Samantha Carter was in Love.

"So... have a nice weekend?" Daniel asked innocently, feeling enthusiasm suddenly appear within his droopy, tired and overall miserable body.

A slight blush came to Sam's cheeks as a quirky grin appeared on her lips, "Oh... it was alright."

Daniel's eyebrows rose at her none-to-innocent tone. OK, this was starting to scare him now. She was singing. Albeit quietly, but... her voice...

_Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn,_

_For the Power of Love._

Daniel gawped at her as she looked at him confused, her eyes flicking from left to right as if wondering if he was staring at her, "What?"

"You were singing, Sam."

"Was I?" Sam looked rather worried for a moment, but then the lopsided smile came back onto her face, "I didn't know I was singing. Hmm. How odd?"

Daniel watched her confused, "Sam, you have a great voice. You said you couldn't sing!"

"I can't," she looked at him anxiously, but Daniel could tell she was acting, "Are you alright, Daniel? Maybe you've had too much coffee. Not to mention you look a bit ill. Did you drink too much beer last night or something?"

It was at that moment that another person swaggered into the commissary. Daniel couldn't believe it! Jack was also smiling like a love struck teenager. Oh, this mission they were going on today was going to be SO interesting.

Sam shifted along slightly as Jack sat down beside her grinning as he said cheerfully, "Morning."

"I guess you had a good Valentine's too then?" Daniel asked, slightly infuriated.

Jack's lips twisted into an unusual coy smile as he said, "Oh. It opened my eyes slightly!"

Daniel looked at the two people in disbelief, "Not BOTH of you! Are me and Teal'c the only ones who didn't find love on Valentine's D...?"

Yet another figure strode into the commissary also smiling slightly. He strolled over and sat beside Daniel. Daniel felt like banging his head on the table, although deciding it would not help his already aching head if he did! Jack smiled at Teal'c, in his goofy way, telling Daniel that Jack had found the woman of his dreams and would be married to her within the month, "How was Chulak?"

"Most pleasant," the Jaffa said still smiling slightly, his eyebrows rising meaningfully.

Daniel's jaw dropped. He gave into his previous urge and thumped his head on the table, regretting it immediately, as he grumbled, "Am I the only one on this team who had a crap Valentine's?"

"Quite possibly," Jack said with a grin, "Let me, guess! You drunk too much, right?"

Daniel let out a grunt meaning 'Yes!' before he said sarcastically, his voice muffled by the table, "Oh great! Just great! My team all found love on Valentine's day not to mention had, by the looks of thinking, bloody good sex and I was in bed, throwing up after drinking 4 beers!"

His team looked at each other all of them, even Teal'c going bright red before Jack broke the awkward silence with his usual banter, as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly, "Just 4?!?"

The other three smiled at each other with amusement as Daniel looked up and fixed them with an angry glare. He spoke, "Well, I don't want to hear any of you talking about what you did!"

Sam pulled an imaginary zip across her lips as Jack just pointed to her and muttered, "What she said!"

Teal'c spoke as his face returned to its usual stoic expression, "I will refrain from discussing my... 'exploits' on Chulak."

Daniel just glowered at the Jaffa and the unusual smug smile pasted on his face before he glanced at his watch, getting up, "Time to get to our briefing."

Å

Daniel's annoyance increased in the briefing when not only were his team all smiling like idiots, so was General Hammond! Daniel collapsed in his chair with an audible sigh and "Oy..." as the General began.

The briefing was extremely quick. L9Y 576 was the usual. Forest terrain, old mining colony still inhabited the planet and lots of Naquidah in the ground for Sam to bring home.

General Hammond still smiling said, "Alright SG-1. You leave at 1000 hrs. Dismissed." Jack, Sam and Teal'c left as Daniel got up. General Hammond spoke, "Uh, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, General?"

Daniel turned to look at General Hammond. The man spoke again, "Are you alright? You didn't seem your usual self during the briefing."

Daniel's jaw opened outraged, "Me?!? General, my team is wandering around like Valentine's Day has never happened before! I wouldn't be surprised if Jack started giving everyone he passed candy, Teal'c hugged complete strangers in the corridors and Sam sang every verse of every love song she's ever heard in the middle of the Mess hall!"

General Hammond chuckled, "You didn't have a good weekend, did you, Dr. Jackson."

It was a statement rather than a question and Daniel began to wonder if Janet had told everyone about his little fiasco at the weekend! He spoke, scuffing his boot on the shiny polished floor, "Well... no."

Hammond chuckled and patted the man on the shoulder as they left, "Just remember, none of them have probably had a good Valentine's for a long time, Son. This time Cupid got 'em!"

Daniel nodded, as Hammond walked off down the corridor with a definite spring in his step. Daniel stood in silence for a moment and then sighed, "Problem is, General, he got you too!"

Å

Read on in 'Sing for Absolution (Part Two)'

Copyright (c) 2004 Sam I Am


	2. Sing for Absolution Part Two

Sing For Absolution

By Sam I Am – 

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be any more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) Major Character death (and don't let that put you off it!)

Category: Character death, Sam/Jack Romance, Hurt/Comfort, probably AU fic as it couldn't happen in the series, Holiday (Valentines) and a little bit of SG-1 Humour thrown in for good measure. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: References to 'Emancipation', 'In the Line of Duty' and lots of little bits and pieces from Seasons 1-4.

Time frame: Sometime during Season 4(I think!)

Summary: Jack finally asks Sam on a date, but Sam's already booked for the evening! (Don't you just hate it when that happens!)

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. The title of this story is taken from the Muse song 'Sing for Absolution'. No copyright intended. Also, the lyrics for all these songs were used without permission (Sorry!) No Copyright intended, it's just this story has to have songs! The songs are 'What can I do?' The Corrs, 'Against All Odds' Phil Collins, 'Wanna Dance with Somebody' Whitney Houston, 'How Can I Live?' Leanne Rimes, 'I Will Always Love you' Whitney Houston, 'Power of Love Celine Dion (a lot!)

If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: I began writing this at Valentines and haven't finished it until June... Just goes to show what I'm like! I'll be half way through something when an even more wonderful storyline pops into my conniving brain, a little light bulb lights up above my head and I start writing something else... leaving the previous story till a few months have past and I'm halfway through yet another wonderful storyline and another little light bulb flicks on and I have an idea to finish the original story! (Whew! That took a while to explain!)

Dedications: To my darling Best pal/Editor. You get me through the day, Sweetie! So Thank you. You're great! Also to another of my best pals, that poor innocent Year 7, Jesse. I've successfully converted him to the ways of the Stargate fan! Thanks for sitting next to me on the bus every morning, my Mini-Apophis! And yet another dedication! To all the S/J fans who sat through Season 7 thinking after every episode: 'Hey Wait a sec! There's another S/J moment! What's going on?' The writers suddenly seemed to have realised that if Sam and Jack don't get together in the end... a few hundred people will massacre them!

And so Ladies and Gentleman... Sing For Absolution!

Å

**Part Two**

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate onto the humid planet. Sam immediately checked out the DHD just to check the MALP's analysis had been correct, Daniel immediately began searching the area around the Stargate for 'rocks', Teal'c looked around suspiciously for any threat, eyes narrowed, and Jack just stood in the middle of them all...

"Guess what? More Trees! Nothing like variety!"

Jack glanced over at Sam seeing she was smiling at his comment. Jack sighed. That had just made his day.

Daniel came back from his look-around, an undoubtedly disappointed expression on his face, "There's nothing in the immediate vicinity of the Stargate..."

"Yeah, except a hell of a lot of trees!" Jack grumbled loudly, looking at Sam from the corner of his eye. Seeing her grin again Jack smiled happily to himself before he turned to Teal'c, "Hey Big Guy. Anything suspicious looking?"

"There is not. Indeed, I believe it is unusually quiet for one of our excursions!"

Daniel snorted slightly at Teal'c's humour and Jack turned to Sam, "Carter, any problems with the DHD?"

She grinned, "Nope. It's in unusually good condition for one of our missions!"

Jack wagged his finger at her, "Now, Now, Carter. Teal'c made a very good joke. There's no need to steal it!"

Sam pretended to look ashamed, "Sorry Sir."

"So you should be," Jack grinned, both of them gaining odd looks from their companions. Jack cleared his throat and then said, "Come on then, Kids. Let's go meet the Locals."

Å

Daniel almost exploded from built up excitement when the entered what Jack had aptly name 'The Jungle City'. Sam laughed at the archaeologist as he began speaking to the women carrying water in large, dark blue urns made of glass. Daniel kept muttering comments to his team saying that the locals spoke some form of Brazilian.

The women then left as Daniel said with a grin, "They've gone to get their leader!"

Jack looked bored out of his mind and Sam couldn't blame him. Jack O'Neill liked to be doing 'something' not just watch Daniel talk foreign languages with the natives! He glanced at her and she gave him her smile reserved just for him. She could almost see his heart lifting as his chest puffed out and he stood up straight ready to introduce himself. Sam smiled secretly to herself as a richly dressed man and his guards stepped out of one of the largest mud huts. They looked similar to the houses in Africa, Sam thought to herself as the man strode over.

He was dressed in silky robes made of vivid yellow. He had paler skin than the others and Sam assumed that being the leader meant he didn't have to do a lot. His eyes were dark as was his hair and he smiled at them, as Jack spoke, "Hello there. You must be the leader... oh wait a sec... Daniel translate that, would you?"

"There is no need," the man spoke, making them all jump surprised.

Daniel looked slightly outraged, "You speak our language?"

"Yes. Most of our people do. We were taught it by some people like you that came through the Ring..."

"Someone else?"

The man nodded, "They were explorers, like you, or so my subjects tell me." He spoke, touching his right hand to the bridge of his nose and bowing, "I am the King."

Jack shared a look with Sam and she told him not to say anything stupid. Instead he muttered, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"What is Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

The man's question caused Jack to raise an eyebrow as Daniel spoke, "Ah no. That is what he is called. Jack is the name his mother and father gave to him and O'Neill is the name of his family."

The King frowned, "Then what is Colonel?"

Sam spoke up, "It's his rank in our army. It means he's a high ranking officer."

The man jumped and stared at her, "You are a woman!"

Jack glanced at Sam and noticed she looked pretty pissed off. Jack hoped it wouldn't be one of those Mongol things again. The King shook his head apologetically, "I am sorry. It is just you are dressed like a man and your hair is short. I did not recognise you as a woman."

Sam tried to smile, "I get it a lot."

Jack cleared his throat, "This is Major Samantha Carter."

"Samantha is her given name? And Major?"

"It means I am a lower rank than Colonel."

"Ah," the King said in understanding. He looked at Daniel, "And you?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Doctor?"

Daniel smiled, "I'm not in the Military like Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. Doctor just means I am..."

"Clever," Jack interrupted.

The King nodded, "You are an adviser?"

"Uh, in a manner of speaking."

The man nodded again and looked at Teal'c, "He is not like us."

"I am not. I am Teal'c. I unlike my friends have no rank or family name."

The King looked rather uncomfortable by Teal'c's attitude and immediately spoke, "You are all most welcome here. How long are you to stay with us?"

"Uh... a few days and from then on people from our world may return to check up on you and perhaps propose trade or something like that," Daniel smiled to the King.

He nodded, with a smile, though not as pleasant as Daniel's, "Then I believe a feast shall be had for our new... uh... friendship I believe is the word."

Daniel grinned at Jack as Jack just shrugged. Daniel spoke, "We'd be honoured. Maybe we could talk about trade and maybe an alliance of some kind."

"That would be good," the King replied as he looked at them, "Will your friends be joining us?"

Daniel looked at them, "Jack?"

Jack sighed, "I'll come if you want, Daniel. Carter and Teal'c aren't really needed though," Jack turned to the King, "Can they be taken to have a look around?"

The King nodded, "Of course." He looked at one of his guards, equipped with spears and armour, "You shall show Samantha and Teal'c around and find them some place to stay." He looked at Sam, "Who is that you are staying with?"

"Excuse me."

"Which of these men is your mate?"

Sam's face went bright pink, "Oh no. I don't have a mate."

The King gave her a strange look and even though Jack couldn't quite decipher it, he knew when someone was interested in his Carter. He took a small step towards the woman. It was barely noticeable, but the King saw it. He gave Jack a cold look before turning back to the guard, "Very well. Prepare 4 guest huts and also find some proper attire for our friends." He looked Sam up and down again and Jack fought back the urge to growl, "I assume on your world women do wear dresses?"

Sam fought back a laugh, "Yes. I only dress like this when I work like my friends."

"Ah," the King said turning back to the Guard, "I believe I have some suitable clothes for all of them in my Hut. You shall fetch them for our guests and they shall change before the Doctor, the Colonel and I begin our talks."

The Guard bowed placing the fingers of his right hand on the bridge of his nose before striding off to do the King's bidding. The King turned back to them smiling, "If you will excuse me, I must inform my people there will be a feast in your honour. Feel free to explore our city. My guard will find you and show you to your huts where you may change."

Daniel bowed in the same fashion as the guard had as the King reflected the gesture, gave them all a smile, especially Sam, before striding off with his swarm of guards following.

The second he was gone Daniel turned to Jack, "Are you alright?"

Jack looked at him confused, "What?"

Daniel let out a small laugh, "You weren't disrespectful to him once, you were even polite. You offered to come to the talks even though you'll be bored stiff. Are you sick or something?"

Jack grinned and shot Sam a sideways glance Daniel and Teal'c missed, as he wiggled his eyebrows at the archaeologist and their stoic Jaffa companion, "No. I guess I'm just in a good mood!"

Daniel sighed frustrated, "What have I told you about mentioning Valentines?"

"Oh. Sorry Daniel. Well, shall we have a look around?"

Jack wandered off as Daniel turned to Sam and Teal'c, "He just apologised... to me! Who abducted the real Jack O'Neill?"

Sam laughed and strode off after the Colonel as Daniel and Teal'c had their own conversation, obviously discussing their leader's peculiarly excellent disposition.

Sam spoke softly, "They suspect something's up."

"I know."

Sam smiled, "You're going to have to act Jack-like again. Daniel's convinced that someone has abducted you and have left an impostor in your place."

Jack looked at her with a playful glint in his dark eyes, "You reckon I should fall asleep during the talks? I've not got a lot of sleep recently and I could do with a nap."

Sam raised an eyebrow and hid her smile, "I have no idea what you are referring to, Jack O'Neill. But I didn't hear you complaining about fatigue last night!"

Jack let out a soft laugh, as the Guard appeared holding out their clothes, "Please follow me." They led them, stopping by each different hut which were all a small distance from each other, dropping each member of SG-1 off with their clothes and telling them the Feast would begin at sundown and that when Daniel and Jack were ready they were to go to the King's main hut, which was bigger than the others.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all waited for Sam to come outside so they could be led their separate ways. They all wore the same thin cotton shirts that were a pale creamy colour and dark green trouser that were made of the same material, but were thicker.

The wooden door to Sam's hut opened and after a second Sam stepped out, holding up the long skirt in one hand as she stepped down the small step. The dress was a pale pink that Jack noticed was almost the same colour as the dress she'd worn on Valentines. The neck of the dress was square and came quite low. The sleeves of the dress were very long as was the skirt. Sam looked at them, "Well..."

Jack spoke with an over exaggerated bow, "Oh Lady Guinevere!"

Daniel let out a small laugh, obviously more comfortable with the Jack O'Neill behaviour being shown, "I must say Jack has a point, Sam. You look like you've just stepped out of Camelot!"

"I know not of what O'Neill and Daniel Jackson speak, but I believe you appearance is most appealing."

Sam smiled and took his hand, sticking out her tongue at Jack and Daniel, "At least Teal'c appreciates spending the afternoon touring this place with an 'appealing' woman! You two go play Diplomats, see how we care!"

Teal'c's confused expression sent Jack, Daniel and Sam into laughter as he looked at Sam, "I mean not to upset you, Major Carter, but my comment was made out of fraternal affection..."

Sam smiled at him, "I know, Teal'c. I was joking."

Teal'c nodded obviously relieved, "I do not understand your demonstration of humour, but I would be most honoured if you would join me in touring this settlement."

Sam giggled when she realised that was Teal'c's idea of humour. She looked at Daniel and Jack, "You two should take some tips in appreciating me from Teal'c. He knows how to be a gentleman."

"I would be gratified if you took my arm, Samantha Carter. We shall meet you two at the feast."

Sam grinned, sliding her arm around his as they began to walk away. From behind her she heard Jack and Daniel mutter simultaneously, "Suck-Up!" "Charmer!"

Å

The feast was amazing. Hundreds of people lived in this jungle city and all of them had come here to celebrate the new friendship between them and Earth. Daniel, usually, would've loved every moment of this, but Sam noticed him sat next to Jack getting more and more drunk as his drinking partner, one of the King's guards, passed him alcoholic beverage after alcoholic beverage.

Jack leant closer to her his warm breath tickling her ear as he muttered, "If I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that guard is getting Danny drunk so later he can have his wicked way with him."

Sam snorted out the sip of water she'd taken before she broke down into giggles. After a second she controlled herself, "That's why I'm refusing all the drinks I've been offered."

Jack gave her serious look, "If you ask me every guy on this goddamn planet wants his wicked way with you, Carter. Wearing that..." He stared at her body for a second before shaking his head and looking away, "Let's just say... Even I, you know, Mr. Control, was considering getting you drunk!" He gave her a serious look, "Just watch your back, OK?"

She gave him a flirty grin, "Don't worry, Jack. I'm not going to dump you for one of these Jungle Boys. Tarzan King of Jungle love Jane, but Jane love Jack! Although she'd love him more if he was walking around in nothing but a loin cloth."

Jack flushed red and chuckled self-consciously, as Sam felt a light blush come to her cheeks too. She took a sip from her cup glancing at Jack as she did. The guys had all been given green trousers and thin cream shirts that split quite away down their chests and with muscles like they all had, Sam could say she REALLY wasn't complaining! Jack looked back at her and was about to speak when Sam's shoulder was tapped by the King, who had been talking to Teal'c up until now. He gave her one of his lustful smiles and held out a beaker full of unidentifiable alcohol, as he glanced over her, his sickening gaze focussing on certain parts of her anatomy longer than others, "Samantha, would you like a drink?"

She held up her own cup of water, as she replied politely, "I'm fine, thank you."

To say the King looked a bit annoyed was an understatement! He went back to talking to Teal'c as Sam turned to Jack, both of them holding back laughter.

That was Daniel's cue to collapse onto Jack's shoulder, completely and utterly out for the count. Jack couldn't help but start laughing especially when the Guard offered to take Daniel back to one of their huts.

When Sam and Jack had finished laughing, Jack wiped his watery eyes, "Oh No thanks. We'll take him."

The Guard looked completely confused and began talking to the guard on his other side as Sam and Jack lifted the unconscious Daniel between them.

Teal'c went to get up as Sam spoke softly, "Don't worry, Teal'c. We can manage. We'll be back in a sec."

The Jaffa inclined his head and continued his obviously riveting conversation with the King about who knew what! They dragged Daniel's body between them towards the huts. The King had given them four small huts to live and sleep in during their stay. They were all fairly close together and when they came to the nearest one they pushed open the wooden door and hauled Daniel inside.

They laid him on the small, uncomfortable looking bed before Sam pulled a blanket over him and they both left him lying on the bed, snoring loudly. Sam grinned at Jack as he closed the door.

They began to walk back towards the colourful lanterns and cheerful music of the feast as Sam gave Jack a flirty look, "Later, I'm going to come see you, so you better be ready."

Jack stopped in surprise as Sam walked back towards the party, swinging her hips and looking drop dead gorgeous and utterly sexy in that floaty lilac dress that was almost see through! Jack could tell why the King had given her that to wear this evening. Hell yeah! She'd shown him the day dresses she'd been given and this was similar, but different in so many ways! They would show off a bit of cleavage and showed her curves off, but this dress hugged her entire body and showed off a hell of a lot more cleavage, not to mention rounded off around her calves, unlike the rest with skirts that trailed on the floor! Even though it was tight, oh so tight, it still gave the appearance of being floaty and made her look almost fairy like.

He was broken from his dream-like state when she turned to him and winked, curling her finger enticingly, beckoning him to follow her.

Jack didn't need to be told twice!

Å

Daniel watched his friend curiously from beside the campfire. He was supposed to be sleeping, but this place was so humid and there were so many midge-like bugs that sleep was impossible. So Daniel sat by the campfire. He'd woken up moments earlier, noticing the feast was over and everyone had gone to bed. Not to mention that he had a brain-splitting hangover from that ghastly alcohol! He'd only just recovered from the last one!

Daniel went back to observing his friend approaching with interest. For a moment he didn't recognise her, before he realised she was the only one with blonde hair here. Sam was dressed in the nightgown she'd been given. It was a pale, sky blue colour and as she walked across towards him in her delicate slippers, the skirt and excessively long sleeves brushed along the ferny floor gracefully. The dress had a squared off neck that show off quite a bit of her chest. Even though Daniel considered Sam as his sister, he couldn't deny how absolutely beautiful he looked. She looked like an angel...

It was only when she reached one of the huts that he realised she hadn't seen him. He watched Sam in curious surprise as she gently tapped on the hut door. Daniel tried to stay as hidden as he could. She was only about 10 metres away from him and so he hid in the shadows of the hut where the light from the campfire missed him.

He watched as the door opened softly. Sam smiled at the figure that stepped out of the hut. She began to kiss the man ardently as he stood in the shadowed doorway. Daniel turned away feeling like he was spying on Sam and whoever her lover was. Daniel, even in his drunken state, had noticed that all the men at the feast had been goggling at her and that the man she was now kissing zealously could be any one of them.

Daniel shook his head and frowned. It was none of his business who Sam fell in love with, alien or not. I'm mean, he'd had Sha're!

He glanced up at the couple to see Sam staring at her lover and smiling warmly. She spoke in a hushed whisper, "Maybe we should go some place else. I get the feeling the King wouldn't be too happy to find I'm not interested in him."

It was then that the man stepped into the light and Daniel held back a gasp as he whispered back, "Well, King Louie's just gonna have to suffer..."

He kissed her again passionately, but she pulled back and lifted a finger to his lips, "Come on. Let's go for a 'walk'." Her eyebrows rose meaningfully on the word 'walk' and if Daniel's jaw could drop any lower it did! Sam took the man's hand in hers as he smiled back and she began to lead him out of the village into the undergrowth of the surrounding jungle.

Daniel realised he had a sudden urge to follow. All these years and he'd thought those two wouldn't have a relationship because of their honour. He was so glad they were... ignoring the regs, but how long had they been doing this? It was pretty risky. They'd only risk it if they truly loved each other. Daniel now knew what had happened on Valentine's Day to turn them into love-struck zombies, floating around in a loopy smiling daze...

It was then Daniel noticed something, a shifty shadow moving in the foliage. Daniel wanted to call to his friends, but then they'd know he'd seen and also... the shadow disappeared. Daniel sighed and poked at the fire, "Must have been a trick of the light."

Å

Sam led Jack through the undergrowth towards the soft rushing noise of the small waterfall she'd been told was to be their 'bathroom', for use of a better word. When they reached the small waterfall, the beautiful clear water from the hot spring cascading down over the rock, Sam stopped and stood watching it caught up in its beauty.

She felt Jack's strong arms encircling her waist as he leant his head on her shoulder and murmured, "Well... it's definitely something."

Sam smiled softly, "It's beautiful."

"I must say the view is breathtaking," she glanced at him to find him staring at her. She swivelled around so she faced him, slapping him playfully on the arm, before she saw the serious expression on his face.

She spoke anxiously, "Jack?" He tried to shake her off for a second, but she clasped his arm and pulled him to face her as she murmured, "What's wrong?"

Jack stared at his boots slightly embarrassed as he said softly, "I just have a bad feeling, that's all..." He looked up at her trying to hide his discomfort by grinning, "You looked damn sexy in the other one, but you look... really beautiful in this one."

Sam felt herself blush, "Jack, please, don't go all mushy on me?"

He pulled her close again as he raised his eyebrows comically, "Mushy? I'm being sincere."

She smiled and then felt his lips touch hers, his hands caressing her back gently as the sound of the water splashing and gurgling seemed to drain away and disappear completely.

Å

Jack held the beautiful woman in his arms as he sighed softly. Their makeshift bed consisted of two blankets Sam had somehow concealed in her dress, obviously not trying to frighten him with her obvious assumption of what they'd be doing that evening, not that he would've been frightened. Well, not completely!

Jack glanced down at her again watching her sleep. If Jack O'Neill had one hobby, other than Fishing, debating whether or not to get a dog, annoying Daniel or watching 'The Simpsons' reruns, it was doing this.

Jack watched Samantha Carter sleep at every opportunity he got. He watched her secretly when on missions, purposefully always having her watch after his so he had an excuse to be the one to wake her up, he watched her sleeping on the couch after poker nights, he watched her on the odd occasion when she dozed off in her lab, he watched her anxiously when she lay recovering in the Infirmary from one injury or another and he watched her now, cuddled close to him smiling ever-so-slightly in her sleep.

That bad feeling was back and he couldn't shake it. Something wasn't right and Jack's gut decided to warn him. He sighed again not sure whether he was overreacting or whether he was right with his fears.

"Jack?"

He turned back to Sam who was now staring at him anxiously again. He spoke softly, "What?"

She propped herself up on her elbow as she murmured, "Jack, something's still bothering you. Spill it."

He sighed, "I've got one of those 'something-really-bad's-gonna-happen' feelings."

"You have any idea what?"

"No," he replied truthfully before he smiled, "You know me. I'm too suspicious for my own good. Way too many years in the Black Ops. I suspect everyone and everything!"

She giggled softly, "You didn't expect me to pull out those blankets, though, did you?"

Jack chuckled, "No, I did not and I must say, I'm impressed. How you hid these in that gorgeous dress of yours without me discovering them until the opportune moment, I'll never know!"

She placed a soft kiss on his lips smiling, "No, Darling, you'll never know."

"Darling?" Jack said with a grin, "I like the sound of that!"

Sam giggled again, "Yeah, if you were my Husband."

Jack's smile became small almost shy before he whispered, "As far as I'm concerned you've been my wife for years. I'd be willing to die if it meant you could live. I'd take on all the Goa'uld at once if it meant you were safe. I'd even watch Goddamn Chick Flicks with you if it made you happy..."

"No offence, but this is turning into one!" Sam smiled, "And you'd really do all that for me?"

"That and more and don't go 'Awww', please!" Jack said as Sam chuckled softly. He spoke after a second placing a loving kiss to her temple as she snuggled into his chest again, "I was just thinking that the Wedding Vows don't really apply for us, for the way I feel about you. I mean, we've died, been sick, healthy, for richer, for poorer... all of it. Hell, we've even met Aliens!"

Sam chuckled, "Jack, where are you going with this?"

He grinned before his face became solemn, "If you ask me, 'Til Death Do us Part' is a ridiculous vow..." Sam frowned at him as he mumbled, "It just isn't right." She watched his eyes as he stared out through the screen of water at the still dark, star sprinkled sky, "We've both died enough times already, and we're still here aren't we. I don't think Death will part us, Sam."

Sam was just about willing to throw him down and kiss him silly after he said that, but she couldn't help but delve deeper, "So, any ideas for a replacement vow?"

He stared at her, his soulful dark eyes meeting hers as he murmured, "'To infinity and beyond' sounds better, well, I think so anyway."

At that Sam was surprised to find herself close to tears, she pulled him into hug, kissing him hard as she whispered, "Much better."

After what felt like hours she pulled back and sighed softly. She watched his strange expression for a second before speaking sadly, "Guess we better get back before they send out a search party or something..."

"Yeah..."

They both stood and got dressed, Sam rolling up the blankets and pinning them in the crook of her elbow as they left their hideaway, getting lightly sprayed by the warm water flowing down from the waterfall as they sidestepped their way from the small cave and back into the warmth of the lush jungle foliage. The cave behind the waterfall had to be the biggest cliché of all time, but when Sam had discovered it earlier on their tour, she'd already decided it was perfect for what she'd intended to do!

Jack took her hand in his, staring at their fingers entwined, with a sad sort of fascination. She watched him worried, before he put on a smile, "Come on. Let's get back."

Sam nodded gently as they wandered back to the camp. The sky began to get slightly lighter turning from dark indigo to a light sky blue at the horizon as the first sun began to appear. Sam and Jack split at the edge of the huts, both going to their separate rooms whispering words of 'Goodnight', although technically it was now morning, to each other as the first, beautifully pale sun began to rise above the trees, golden light coating everything for the glorious dawn.

Å

Sam woke smiling to herself happily, lying in her bed after having returned to her hut way past her curfew and dozing off in her small bed. She stretched out in a small yawn as memories of the night before with Jack filling her mind. 'Wow! Oh Wow! Yep, that's sounds about right,' Sam thought to herself with a blissful grin.

She sighed contentedly, climbing out of her uncomfortable single bunk and reaching for one of the dresses she'd been given. This one was leaf green and not to different to her pale blue nightdress. She absentmindedly stroked the silky material with one finger as she sighed softly, the night before still in her mind.

It had been... Wow, but something was wrong with Jack. He seemed really on edge, not to mention he'd been extremely quiet as they walked back to civilisation. She thought about his strange expression, sad and bittersweet, and the way he'd spoken so truthfully and openly about his feelings, a concept the Jack O'Neill she knew couldn't grasp.

She got changed into the dress before noticing the note that had been placed on her bedside table. She frowned slightly confused and lifted it up. She smiled fondly:

_Morning Beautiful,_

_Kingy wants us all to meet him in the main hut thingy! Probably some more diplomatic stuff. You know! Dotting the 'i' s, crossing the 't's... (YAWN!) the usual! I don't know how Daniel can get so thrilled over this kind of stuff! Bores the hell out of me!_

_Anyway, you're probably wondering why this note is on your bedside table! OK, I'll confess! I sorta snuck in here early this morning, watched you sleep for a while, decided I wanted you to have all that beauty sleep you girls obsess over (although personally, I'm quite happy to leave you to it if it makes you as gorgeous as you are!) and I left you a note instead._

_Don't be too long! I need something to distract me and with Teal'c it's just not the same! I can't exactly spend the whole time thinking about how I just wanna throw him over the debriefing room table and have my wicked way with him! Ugh! That's wrong just THINKING about it! I think you can see I need you to come and keep me sane. At least then I have a decent companion, about whom I can have some extremely inappropriate thoughts about what I'm going to do to her when we get home!_

_Don't think I'm kidding! Get your cute little behind over here before I lose what's left of my mind! (Or what's left of what's left of my mind!!!)_

_Love Jack xxx_

Sam felt her heart fluttering in her chest as usual whenever he mentioned the 'L' word, spoken or unspoken it gave her the same effect. God, she loved him.

She pulled on her dainty slippers and left the hut with a smile on her face. She strolled swiftly towards the King's Hut, humming to herself a tune that had just come to mind. She almost felt like doing a little dance as she went, but already everyone in the village was staring at her so she decided against it.

As Sam entered the hut the first thing she saw was her friends all tied up with strong vines and gagged with pieces of cloth, tied to the posts holding up the roof. She gasped in shock before turning to see the King stood before her smirking. Anger rose in her throat as she nearly yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"You will become my Queen!"

"Never!" Sam spoke defiantly, "I won't and you know it!"

He motioned his hand up as the guards in the room raised their weapons and aimed them at her friends, "You will become my Queen or I shall kill your team where they stand!"

Sam stared at the King as none to fond memories of Mongols, ridiculous blue dresses, veils and brutish women-owners came into her head.

She could hear her friends protesting behind their gags. She could hear Daniel saying something like, 'Don't do it, Sam,' and Teal'c was saying something like, 'It would not be wise to marry that man, Major Carter.' Jack, however, was uncharacteristically silent and she turned to look at him. He was just watching her and she could read the words in his eyes, 'You'll make the right decision, Sam.'

He'd known. Somehow, he'd known something bad had been about to happen. Thing was this wasn't that bad. Jack had been acting like the end of the world was nigh.

She turned back to the alien man stood before her, staring at her with a look that made her want to throw up. She glanced at the low neck, leaf green dress that covered her, the sleeves trailing on the floor. She noticed the swirly pattern they'd made in the ferny carpet of the temple. She looked back up at the King. He was grinning nastily. She gritted her teeth as she whispered, "I will."

Daniel's protests got louder as the King laughed, "Silence, please, Dr. Jackson!" He turned to look at Sam and spoke, "A wise decision, Samantha..."

"That's Major Carter to you!" She said her teeth still gritted. She spoke again, "And I'll only marry you on one condition!"

"You aren't in the position to make conditions, Samantha, but I will hear you out."

"Let my friends go back to the Gate."

The King stood in silence for a moment. He then clicked his fingers, "Guards!" More guards filed into the large hut. The King nodded towards the men tied up and gagged, "Untie them."

The guards did as they were commanded and Daniel began to yell, "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Dr. Jackson, didn't I say silence! I am strongly reconsidering my actions!" Daniel shut his mouth and was silent, as the King turned to Sam, "They may go to the Gate, but I will not give them weapons or anything except the device you call a GDO."

Sam nodded, "And in return I agree to marry you."

The King grinned again and then pointed towards the door, "Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, you are free to go."

Daniel didn't speak and just gave her a sad smile, Teal'c inclined his head, but Jack just stood still and stared at her for a moment, unwilling to move. Last night, he'd known something was going to go wrong and now it had.

Suddenly Sam ran to him and threw her arms around him, holding him to her tightly. She whispered in his ear, "Don't send anyone after me."

His arms pulled her into an equally desperate hug as he whispered back, "I'm not letting that Bastard take you, even if it means I die getting you out of here!"

She pulled back and stared into his eyes anxiously, "Jack, please."

After a few seconds of deliberation, he nodded and then followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the door. He stood in the doorway for a second and then turned. He smiled and casually saluted in that cute way he did, "Bye Major."

Sam just nodded as she felt tears in her eyes. There was no way in hell she could get out of this. If he came back with one or two more teams they would all die trying to save her. He knew this as well. He lost his smile and reluctantly left the building.

Sam felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the King in shock. He spoke with a sickly smile, "I fulfilled my end of the arrangement, now so must you." Sam shuddered in revulsion, as his hand stroked her cheek. She took a step back away from him. Although he seemed annoyed he just let out a small, agitated sigh and snapped his fingers again, "Call the handmaids! I want Samantha to be properly attired for the ceremony."

He left as some women grabbed Sam and led her from the building and along to another hut. She was led inside as the women began to do as they had been told. With much argument, Sam managed to stop the women from undressing her and instead stood behind a screen as the women passed her the robes. Almost identical to her green dress, except this one was cream and had a longer skirt. The top part was built like a corset and though Sam protested the women still tightened it almost so she couldn't breathe. When she was finished the women tried to put flowers in her hair, but Sam was not going to let them turn her into some fairytale princess. She already felt stupid enough in this embarrassing dress!

She threw the tiny white flowers to the floor and stamped on them. The women scalded her, but Sam ignored them. Due to the lack of oxygen now making it to her lungs she was slightly breathless and didn't have enough energy to argue with the women. Two stayed with her in the hut as the other's left.

Sam sat in absolute silence as she thought about Jack. If he returned they would all die. She closed her eyes and felt a new feeling engulf her heart. Fear. She was so scared. He frightened her. The way he looked at her was enough to sicken her. She felt herself shiver and one of the women dropped a blanket around her shoulders and continued talking with the other about the last Queen, who'd be sentenced to death only two days after marriage.

Sam began to hum to herself as she rocked backwards and forwards slowly. Images of the man she loved filled her head and made the fear in her heart increase. One forlorn tear made it past her lashes, but was wiped away as she whispered the song words.

_When the world outside is too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you._

_All though there may be highs_

_It feels like I'm falling away._

_I never wonder where I am_

_Cos I'm always by your side._

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been._

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the Power of Love._

One of the handmaids stepped in, "His majesty is ready."

Sam stood up and pursed her lips, her thoughts dispersing and the song leaving her mind completely. She took a second to get over the initial dizziness, but finally she managed to stand without an overwhelming feeling of nausea crippling her.

She followed the women leading her from the hut back to the temple. The first sun had already set and the second was almost set, the sky taking on a violet tinge. Large yellow dragonflies flew through the air as strange birds caught them; their beaks glinted like silver in the light. The brightly coloured birds swooped through the air whistling and calling to each other with unfamiliar songs and then flew back to their large spherical nests, suspended in the leafy canopy like disco balls. The trees that surrounded the forest city seemed to close in ominously and the temple stood before her menacingly, making Sam's heart clench in her chest.

She stepped into the cool shadows and was lead hurriedly to where the King stood. The high priest grabbed her hand and stuffed it into the King's, as the ceremony began.

Sam noticed, hardly any of the guards were here, but the temple was still filled with people. They were all goggling at her and she heard whispers about former queens, which sent a chill to her spine.

She tried to take deep breaths, but the corset seemed to restrict breathing to the absolute minimum. It made standing a chore, let alone walking. Her lungs ached dully as the high priest commanded the audience into silence.

He sprinkled strange silvery water over their hands as he spoke in an unfamiliar tongue which she assumed was their variation of Brazilian. He waved his hands over them as he chanted and the female priestesses stood behind him replied like an echo.

The King was smirking in an unpleasant way and Sam closed her eyes to banish him from her mind. Her fright was consuming her and that was a bad thing. She had to stop herself before she was too scared to fight back. She had to fight back.

'Pretend he's Jack. Pretend he's Jack. Pretend he's Jack. Pretend he's Jack...'

No matter how hard she tried, the silky hands that clasped her continued to revolt her. They were not the worn and comforting hands she knew. No matter how hard she tried that horrible smile continued to scare her. It was not the quirky and loving smile she knew. No matter how hard she tried the cold, almost black eyes that stared at her lustfully continued to disgust her. They were not the warm and handsome eyes she knew. The warm, handsome eyes she loved.

The high priest finished and, bowing to them both, began to un-wrap a bundle of velvety material held by one of the female assistants. From the soft creases he lifted a circlet of silver like metal, which he raised and placed on her head. He bowed his head, his fingertips touching his brow as he spoke respectfully, "My Queen." All the guards and people in the room bowed in the same way. Sam stared around slightly bewildered before she felt the horrible hands squeezing hers tighten. She looked at the King, as he said, "My Queen." He pointed to his cheek asking for a kiss.

Sam pulled her hands from his as she spoke coldly, "I said I'd marry you, nothing more!"

The King laughed, "I could always have you tied up in my private chambers if you'd prefer."

Sam gulped revolted. He laughed again and pointed to his lips. Sam leant forward and kissed him quickly. He clasped the back of her head tightly and tried to hold her tighter, but Sam pushed away, panting slightly, and pulled a hand across her lips, trying to get rid of that vile kiss that he had forced on her.

His smile seemed to sicken her even more as he murmured, "See, that was not too difficult..."

"SA-!"

Sam heard the stifled cry from outside. Sudden realisation at whose voice had made the panicky shout made her realise. Her lungs screamed for more air as she sprinted for the temple door. She ducked beneath one guard's arm and ran out into the courtyard.

She saw Jack, Teal'c and Daniel being dragged into the city as they struggled against the guards. Teal'c and Jack were fighting madly as Daniel, who had less guards let them drag him for a few seconds before suddenly striking out at one or two of the guards, but neither way seemed to be working.

Sam spoke in as much of a commanding tone as she could muster through her breathless panting, as she ran to her friends, "Unhand them!" The guards failed to respond as she said angrily, "Obey your Queen!" The Guards from behind her finally caught her and grabbed her as she tried to reach her friends.

They were dragged away out of sight as Sam fought free of her captors. She stared at the King and yelled, "You said they could go!"

"I said they could go to the Gate. Once they reached the Gate they were brought back. It was you who failed to say they could return to your planet."

"You Bastard!" She yelled as she tried to hurt him, but before she could swing a punch her arms had been gripped behind her back.

He laughed, "Guards, bring her with me to the torture hut."

Her mouth was gagged as she screamed as loud as she could. She fought fiercely, but the exertion was too much for her constricted chest. After almost passing out in a faint spell and spending a few minutes in a bent over position on the floor, the King spoke, "Do not struggle or I shall have it tightened. Guards!" Sam let out a gasping sob as the guards dragged her towards a large hut.

Å

Sam stood there her arms restrained, as her friends were tied up to posts at the opposite side of the hut. Sam wondered how long it would be before Hammond sent a team after them. 'It can't be long', Sam thought. They'd been out of contact for at least the correct amount of time.

Her gag was removed as a smooth, pale hand stroked her shoulder and whispered, "Well, my Dear, are you speaking to me yet or are you still angry with yourself for failing to specify your condition?" She glared at him and didn't speak, her jaw gritting as a show of her obstinacy. He kissed her ear disgustingly as he whispered, "I thought so."

She pulled away as best she could, "Leave me alone, you...!"

He placed a finger to her lips as he said patronizingly, "Now, now, is that any way to speak to your King... your beloved..." She struggled, but couldn't get her arms free from the Guard's grip or the ropes that bound her wrists. He pulled his body close to hers and planted kisses on her neck, "You are extremely attractive when you are angry..."

"Get off me!"

She kneed him hard in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. When he recovered from his breathlessness he gripped her hair and yanked her head back and glared into her defiant eyes. Even more terrifying memories of Mongols, ridiculous blue dresses, veils and brutish women-owners came into Sam's mind as he spoke nastily, "You have just condemned your friends to a slow, excruciating death."

He let go, as Sam's stinging scalp seemed to numb as the words struck home. He was going to kill them. Sam was about to protest when she noticed him walk towards her friends followed by some guards. He turned to her furiously as a nasty sneer came to his face, "From my own observations and that of one of my guards who has been following you since the first day you stepped onto this planet, I have chosen who will die first." Sam's heart froze as the King grinned, "Yes, my dear." He nodded towards Jack, "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Sam watched Daniel's jaw drop and Teal'c's eyebrow rise at the words. Jack caught her glance as his gag was removed. He was detached from the pole and led to the middle of the room where he was kicked in the knees.

The King spoke with a smirk, "Kneel before the King and Queen."

Jack just raised an eyebrow, "The King? I didn't know Elvis was still aliv..." He received a hard kick in the back of the head and immediately shut his mouth.

The King laughed cruelly, "You and your former lover should have considered finding a more secluded spot before confessing your undying love for each other."

Jack glared at him, as he said with the utmost seriousness, "I don't see where the former comes in. You, yourself, used the word 'undying' and I think that pretty much sums it up."

Sam felt a small smile come to her lips, but it disappeared as Jack was kicked again, extremely hard in the back of the head, causing him to wince in pain. She looked up as the King walked slightly closer to him. He glared at Jack, who returned his angry glare with an equally defiant one, beating the man to speaking, "You're just pissed off that I'm in love with Samantha Carter, that she's in love with me..." A small smile came to Jack's lips as he said in a menacing whisper, "And that she will never love you. That ticks you off doesn't it, Kingy?"

The King looked at Jack in complete shock as to what the man was saying. Jack's smile left as he looked at her telling her in one glance how much he loved as he said loudly so everyone could hear, "Even if you have her body, you'll never have her heart. And without that..." Jack sneered at the King as he emphasised each word in a deadly hiss, "You. Have. Nothing!"

The King's face had turned a most interesting shade of puce and he was shaking with absolute rage as he bellowed, "High priest!"

The crowd of people in the hut parted as the doors behind them opened. The high priest walked forwards followed by two of the priestesses. They all carried curious, twisted bottles filled with a dark blue liquid, the colour of midnight. They bowed before the King and the two priestesses stood to the side as the high priest bowed again and passed the bottle to the King.

The King spoke his voice loud as he addressed everyone in the hut, "The Queen's lover shall be poisoned first."

Sam whispered, "No..." She tried to escape the guard's grip, but was beginning to feel dizzy again. Jack exchanged a look with her, telling her to stay silent for her own sake as he shook his head sadly. The King approached him, grinning savagely. He looked at the guards and nodded. They grabbed Jack roughly and dragged him to his feet. The King spoke again, "When you and Samantha were talking last night you said you'd die for her. Was it true?"

Jack spoke sincerely, "I said it then and I'll say it now." Jack's eyes rose to hers as he repeated his words slowly, "As far as I'm concerned, death do us part is a load of bull! Something along the likes of 'To Infinity and beyond' sounds about righ..."

Jack's true words were cut off as the King kneed him irritated by his talk of true love never dying and said angrily, "Answer my Question or she will die too!"

He stared at her, sadly, as she helplessly struggled against the guards as he murmured from the bottom of his heart, "Yes."

The King laughed cruelly, "Now you can fulfil that proposition," he turned to the guards, "Hold his nose!"

Jack took a deep breath as fingers firmly clasped his nose. The bung was removed from the vial as Sam yelled, "Jack!"

She fought viciously, but whenever she fought free more hands clasped her. In the end, she realised if she fought any more she'd faint and if she did there would be no way to save Jack. She watched as the King looked at her, "This is for you, my Love."

He punched Jack in the stomach and Jack released his breath and breathed in. His mouth was held open as the King held the vial between Jack's teeth. Jack tried to get rid of the bottle, but his head was jerked back so his throat was in a vertical position and he couldn't. Sam watched the dark liquid disappear from the bottle. His nose was gripped again until she saw him gulp down the liquid. His eyes were screwed obviously at the foul taste of the liquid.

The King spoke, "Now we shall all watch him die slowly and then a new victim shall endure the anguish my Queen has bestowed upon them."

Sam watched with tears in her eyes as Jack's bonds were removed. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he stared at the floor blinking a few times. One of the guards shoved him to the ground. The guards began laughing as the 'audience' joined in. Jack immediately tried to stand up again. Once he was upright he staggered a few steps and was tripped up. He stared at the floor and stood up again. Sam knew his pride was the only thing that was making him stand every time he fell. He stood twice more and was every time sent sprawling back to the floor. It took much longer to get up the third time and he didn't even manage to get upright, but fell to his knees almost immediately.

Suddenly, gunfire pierced the air and men ran in through the door. All the citizens ran from the hut as some of the guards were shot. She watched one guard pull Jack further away from the entrance where the eight gunmen entered. He was shot and fell as Jack crawled arduously in the same direction he had been dragged.

The King ran to her and grabbed her from the guard. He held a knife to her neck, stepped out in front of the guards and took a step towards the intruders. Sam saw they were SG-6 and SG-9 both of whom were aiming guns at the King, the high priest, the two priestesses and the few guards that remained. The King was holding the blade to her skin strongly and she felt pain, as he cut some of her skin slightly with the sharp, cold knife-edge.

"Let her go," Major Griffin, the leader of SG-6, spoke.

"I will not. If I was going to let her go, I wouldn't be planning on slitting her throat."

Lieutenant Weaver spoke to Griffin in an undertone, "He won't do it."

The King hissed, "You underestimate me. I will kill my Queen, if you even take one step forward."

Both SG teams looked flabbergasted. Major Carr, the leader of SG-9, had a go at negotiating her freedom, "Look Buddy, either you let Major Carter and the rest of SG-1 go or we'll fill you full of more holes than a sponge!"

Carr had never been one for peaceful negotiating...!

The King laughed and his other hand that held Sam's twisted behind her back came forward and ran along her throat towards her chest, "I see you have yet more lovers, my Queen." He looked at them as they stared at him disgusted. His fingers ran over her body making her want to hurt him, but found she couldn't. He spoke, "Isn't she beautiful? I can see why everyone falls in love with her," she felt his lips trailing her neck and could see the looks on her comrades' faces, closing her own eyes in absolute revulsion.

"St-stop or we'll shoot!" Griffin managed to stammer.

The King spoke again, "They're willing to die for their infatuation for you, my Queen. I think Colonel O'Neill will agree that that is a very bad idea."

A shot was fired and Sam felt the King's grip around her tighten for a second before he collapsed against her. He grabbed the back of her dress as his pupils dilated and he slumped to the floor. She heard a rip of material and finally felt air rush into her lungs. Her dizziness made her fall to her knees. She looked beside her at the King's corpse. His eyes were wide and Sam saw the shot that had hit the back of his head. His chest no longer rose and fell. There was no doubt in her mind. He was dead.

She turned to see Jack gripping one of the poles for dear life. His weight was fully supported by his arms and his legs lay before him, not able to support him any longer. By his feet lay a handgun and one of their packs. He spoke breathlessly, "Never touch her again, you sick Bastard. That was a bad idea."

He collapsed. Sam wanted to run to him, but her hands were still bonded behind her back. She saw the knife that still lay in the King's hand. She managed to cut the bonds hurried, nicking her hand slightly with the sharp blade. She staggered to her unsteady feet and ran to her CO, as SG-6 and SG-9 began to bind the guards' hands. Sam knelt beside him. He lay slightly propped against the pole. A sheen of cold sweat covered his face, as he shivered. His chest rose and fell quickly. He spoke, "Sam?"

"It's me."

"Lie me down on the floor." She did as she was told and gently lowered the man's head to the floor. His face contorted with pain. She ripped part of her long sleeve off and gently wiped his face. He spoke, "I killed him?"

"Yes. He's gone now."

Sam looked up to see the now unbound Daniel and Teal'c stood by her side. They knelt beside her as Daniel removed his jacket. He gently laid it over her bare shoulders silently as Majors Carr and Griffin walked over. Griffin spoke, "What happened?"

"The King believed O'Neill was Major Carter's lover and subsequently poisoned him." Sam stared at Teal'c as the man noticed her expression and murmured, "I apologise for my frankness, Major Carter."

Sam just nodded and stared back at the man shivering and staring at her. Carr spoke, "I'll radio SG-14 and tell them to send for a medical te..."

They all stared at Jack as he interrupted. His voice was husky and gasping, his breath erratic and wheezy, "I'll be dead way before then, Major. Don't waste Fraiser's time..."

Griffin turned to Carr and muttered, "Do it anyway." Carr nodded and walked back to his team already talking into his radio. Griffin continued to speak, "The rest of you...?"

"We're fine, Major," Sam murmured.

Griffin nodded sadly and Sam could see how awkward he felt. He just cleared his throat and stood to attention. He spoke quietly to the dying man, "It was an honour, Sir."

He left quickly and Sam looked back at the Colonel. She shuffled forward on her knees and grabbed his worn hand in hers.

"Daniel..." He spoke as he gasped for breath.

"Jack, I don't want to hear a goodbye..."

A small smile came to Jack's lips as he murmured, "I hope you have a better Valentine's next year..."

Daniel nodded gently and then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, as he blinked back tears fiercely, "Thanks Jack."

Jack screwed his eyes up tightly, opening them again and blinking. He then murmured, "Teal'c, can you move closer?"

Teal'c did as he was bid and moved closed, "Are you experiencing visual difficulties, O'Neill?"

Jack just nodded and murmured, "A little." He then gritted his teeth as another flash of hot pain seared through him. He stammered between uneven breaths, "Teal'c, I'm ordering you to get your people free!" The Jaffa smiled sadly as Jack spoke, "Take care of yourself and look after my friends, OK?"

"I will protect them, no matter what, O'Neill," the man said emotionally as he inclined his head, "It was an honour to fight alongside you. You are a brave and skilled warrior. You have saved my life on many occasions. I owe you extreme gratitude."

"Thanks Teal'c, but I think you've saved me more times than I've saved you." Jack let out a bigger shudder and stuttered, "Sam?"

She moved closer still and gently stroked his clammy forehead, "I'm here."

"Sing."

Sam felt a tearful smile rise to her lips, "Sing what?"

Jack stared at her and whispered, "I don't care. Sing... 'Barbie Girl', I dunno."

"I don't know 'Barbie Girl', Jack."

Jack gave a choked laugh as he said breathily, "Even I know 'Barbie Girl'." He sighed and closed his eyes, "I just want to hear your voice, one last time." Sam went to sing, but Jack squeezed her hand and whispered, "Nothing depressing."

She began to whisper the song words softly. As her voice got louder, it shook from the built up sobs that wanted to be released and so Sam sung as quietly as she could.

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_Lust is how I'm feeling_

_Lying in your arms_

_When the world outside is too much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you._

_All though there may be highs_

_It feels like I'm falling away._

_I never wonder where I am_

_Cos I'm always by your side._

_Cos I'm your lady_

_And you are my man._

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something_

_Somewhere I've never been._

_Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to love_

_For the Power of Love._

_The Power of Love._

As Sam finished, her voice still a breaking whisper, she noticed the way everyone in the room was gawping at her as if they'd seen a ghost. Daniel stared at her and blinked in surprise as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack broke the silence as he spoke his eyes still closed, "I thought I said nothing depressing."

Sam knew he was joking, but tears continued to well in her eyes. She stroked Jack's forehead again tenderly as he continued to shiver. He opened his eyes wide and stared around blindly. He murmured frightened, "Sam?"

She clasped his hand as tears finally made it from her eyes, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as bitter tears ran down Sam's cheeks. Jack's heavy breathing wasn't interrupted when he murmured, "I don't remember where I am."

Sam let out a strangled sob as she murmured; "Do you remember that song I sung to you on the stage?"

Jack let out sigh, "Something like 'I never... wonder where I am because... I am always by your... side.'"

"And don't you forget it," Sam said as she let out a small whimper, "I'm your lady and I'm not leaving you, you hear? Never."

"Problem is," Jack gasped in pain and then said breathlessly, "I'm the one who's doing the leaving."

She spoke in a sniffing whisper, "You'll never leave me, Jack."

"No. I won't," he let out a shuddery breath and then took in a sharp gasp, "I promise."

He clasped her hand tightly, but Sam could feel his grip slipping away. Where she knelt she knew that he was about to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Silvery streams trickled down her cheeks as she gently kissed him. She pulled back slightly as he stared at her and placed a soft kiss on her moist cheek.

"Jack, please don't go," Sam let out a shaky sob, "Don't go where I can't."

Jack shook his head, "You can, Sam, but if I see you there within the next forty years I'll never speak to you again."

Sam gave a small laugh. He spoke again quietly, "You know all those people who say you know the meaning of life the moment you're about to die. Talk about the irony..." He said in a bitter chuckle.

"Yes?" Sam whispered, their voices the only sound in the dark hut that had plunged into a morbid silence.

He smiled and spoke again, "I think I know." He gripped her hand tighter and murmured, "It's to love someone with all your heart. To love them so much... that even a little thing like death won't stand in the way..."

Jack's breath began to catch in his throat. He stared at faint shadow that was Sam knowing this was it. The pain seemed to flow through him and explode, increasing the agonising pain that already held him in its fiery grip. His voice was shaking and laborious as he stuttered, "I'm sorry..."

Jack felt a tear drop onto his face, as the crying woman spoke in a loving whisper, "For what?"

A small smile came to Jack's lips as he whispered, "For this..."

Å

Sam pushed open the door to the bar as she stepped in. Her guitar case banged against the door. She walked in out of the cold February night and shivered slightly at the warmth that now flooded her veins.

She pushed past the mass of people swarming the bar. Many people greeted her warmly, but for once Sam didn't answer. Mike flashed her a small smile, but it wasn't as bright as usual and she could see the look in his eyes. She just gave him a pleading look and shook her head. He nodded in return and went back to tending for his customers, as she finally made her way to the mass of empty tables. Before her the stage shone brightly like a beacon, but usually it called her up there to sing. Now it was just a beacon to memories she didn't want to face especially not today.

She saw the man already sat behind his drum kit warming up. She moved through the tables that were now missing the heart-shaped candleholders towards the stage.

Painful memories were dragged to the surface. Sam immediately shoved them away as she climbed up the wooden steps to the stage and balanced her case by the wall.

"Hey there, Gorgeous," Dom said with a cheeky smile.

"Hey," Sam said in a melancholy tone.

"Why the long face?" Dom said putting down his drumsticks and getting up. He planted a kiss on her cheek before adding, "What's up?"

The conversation was precisely the same as they'd had two weeks ago. Sam stared at him sadly as his smile fell. He spoke as a small frown appeared on his face, "Sam?"

She just pulled her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She'd already cried her eyes dry today, but she needed to be held.

Dominic hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "You want to talk?"

She pulled back and whispered, "No thanks. I just need to get out of this ridiculous get up."

She glared down at the blue uniform as tears sprung to her eyes. She swiped at them with the back of her hand and murmured, "I just need to get changed."

Dominic watched her in concerned confusion as she strode off stage. He glanced to the bar where Mike was watching with a knowing look. The minute Mike noticed he was being observed he immediately went back to serving drinks.

Dominic jumped off the stage and nearly ran to the bar, jumping over tables and knocking over chairs as he went. He pushed through the crowds and moved straight to the bar. When Mike saw him he tried to look busy, but failed.

Dominic spoke, "Mike?"

He looked up at him, "You know I've been sworn to secrecy."

"At least give me a hint," Dominic muttered, "For God's sakes, if I wasn't gay I'd be in love with that woman!"

Mike sighed gently, "Alright. Jacob said he'd be going to a funeral of a friend of his today. I'm assuming Sam went as well. It was some kind of military thing. That's all I know."

Dominic just nodded as he collapsed onto one of the barstools deep in thought. He was only woken from his thoughts when he heard his name called. He looked up to see Matt, Louis and Rachel coming towards him, all looking extremely worried. Bad thoughts played through his mind as he stood and spoke first, "What happened?"

"She came in all tearful and quiet. She just whispered something about getting changed and could we please leave," Rachel said looking extremely guilty, "I asked her what was wrong and she screamed at me." She gave a small shudder and then murmured, "What's wrong with her?"

Dominic glanced at Mike and then murmured, "All I know is she's just been to a military funeral."

Louis nodded, for once without a smile, "I've never seen her flip like that. After she yelled at Rachel she just collapsed in a chair and began to cry," He looked at Dominic, "I've never seen her sob like that either. Something is... very wrong."

At that moment, someone almost ran into the bar. The man was wearing a black suit and looked pretty anxious. He looked along the bar and then ran to Mike. He brushed past Dominic and almost knocked him off his stool. Dom looked at the man as he pushed his askew glasses back to their usual position on his nose.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he tried to get Mike's attention. When Mike turned to him he spoke hurriedly, "Are you Mike? Jacob Carter's friend."

"Yes, I am," said Mike, as he looked at him confused, "What can I do for you?"

"Her Dad said she'd be here and I don't know where she is and she was so depressed when she left, so, I checked her house, but there was no one home and hen I phoned Janet and she said she hadn't seen her and then I phoned Jacob and he told me she might be here and I'm so worried about her..."

"Whoa, slow down a little," Mike said calmingly, "Are you talking about Jake's daughter?"

The man's face lit up slightly. He spoke in frightened desperation, "Yes. Samantha Carter. Is she here?"

Matt spoke disdainfully, "She's here. Who's asking?"

The man turned to him as Rachel slapped her boyfriend's arm, "Matt!"

"My name's Daniel Jackson. I'm one of her friends. Do you know where she is?"

Dominic recognised the name. This was one of the men on Sam's team. He looked thoroughly concerned about her so Dom guessed he could be trusted. He spoke, "Yeah, but she's getting changed..."

"Where?" The man asked desperately.

Louis spoke angrily, "Hey. Wait one second! You can't just go barging in on her if she's getting changed!"

The man turned to him and spoke agitated, "She's more likely to be hanging herself than changing at the moment!" He turned back to Dominic, "Please. I have to find her."

Dominic stood up. He turned to the others, "Stay here." They began to protest, but Dominic silenced them as he murmured, "You saw her just as well as I did."

He led the man through the tables, as the man kept saying "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Dominic led him to the stage door and opened it. Forlorn sobs could be heard echoing through the corridors. He opened the door to the 'Hall of Mirrors' slowly.

Sam sat on one of the chairs in her underwear her uniform lying in a heap by the opposite mirrored wall. She was shuddering and shaking as she wept.

Daniel stepped into the room and whispered, "Sam."

She looked at him and whispered, "Jack?"

Daniel spoke, his voice full of pain, the look on his face showing he was a man whose heart was on the verge of breaking, "No, Sam. It's me."

"Daniel?"

In three swift steps he reached her and knelt down. He pulled her into a tight embrace, as the woman collapsed on the floor in front of him. She began to sob hard into his shoulder, as he stroked her hair and murmured, "It's OK. I'm here now. It's gonna be OK."

Sam's muffled whine interrupted her sobbing for a second, "He's dead, Daniel. He's dead..."

Daniel looked almost as heart broken by the words as the woman continued to say them over and over again in a soft whine. He stared at the floor and murmured, "I know."

She spoke again in choked cries, "It's all... all my fault..."

Daniel pulled back for a second and stared into her eyes, as he spoke. Dominic couldn't fathom where the nearly crying man had gotten the strength from as he spoke forcefully, "Don't even think that. You know it wasn't your..."

"He loved me..."

Her voice was strong as she spoke the words and Dominic knew by the look in her eyes that that was why it was her fault. He didn't understand. Someone had died... because they loved Sam?

"Yes," Daniel nodded and pulled her back into a hug, "Yes, he did."

"He died because... of me... Daniel, I can't... live without... him."

Daniel glanced up at Dominic before saying, "When I lost Sha're I thought that too, but there are some things you can't just give up the fight for and..." he paused and pointed to her uniform, "That is one of them."

She stared at the pile of clothes in the corner before she murmured, "Daniel, if it hadn't been for that I could have spent my life with him." She stared him in the eye as tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "I spent a measly few days with him because of that." She sniffed and said, "For God's sake, it's because of that stupid uniform, the stupid Air Force and the stupid regs that we weren't married and having kids."

"That's not true, Sa..."

She interrupted, "Then how do you explain Dr. Carter! You've met her twice..."

Dominic stood confused as Daniel glanced at him again. He nodded and stepped out of the room, but could still hear the conversation within.

Daniel spoke, "Sam, both times the Goa'uld were taking over the world and if you don't remember in one of them he was dead."

There was silence, except for Sam's shuddery sobs every so often. After a few seconds she spoke, "Did I ever tell you about what happened... with Anise and her lie detector?"

Daniel spoke confused, "I never heard a word of what happened in there, nor did anyone. All everyone knew was that you weren't Zay'tarcs anymore because you'd both been lying by accident. Why?"

"He admitted the whole thing..."

"Admitted to what?"

Sam let out a tearful sigh as she whispered, "To why he wouldn't leave me," she took in a shuddery gasp as she murmured, "We had been lying, Daniel, but we hadn't realised it. We had been lying about when we were stuck on either side of the force shield."

Daniel spoke in shock, "He told Anise he..."

"Cared about me. A lot more than he was supposed to," she gave a sad choke as more sobs came from her throat, "He said he'd rather die than lose me, Daniel. He said that, even though he knew he could get the sack if he did or be put to sleep indefinitely if he didn't. I could see it in his eyes..."

"See what?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"See that he didn't care... he didn't care what happened to him... as long as nothing ever happened to me. He was willing to go in that machine and most likely go nuts and shoot himself... just to save me..."

He could hear the man smiling slightly, "Well, Jack always did look out for his team a little more than he was supposed to."

She gave a sad chuckle, "Yeah, you're not supposed to be friends with your team..."

"We weren't friends, Sam. We were a family."

Dom could hear the woman sniff, "I... I... uh... better put some clothes on."

The man, Daniel, stepped out of the room he spoke to Dominic, "Whatever you've heard... just don't go telling anyone... OK?"

Dominic nodded, "Even if I understood, I wouldn't."

Daniel smiled at him slightly, "Thanks."

They stood outside until Sam stepped out in jeans and a woolly pink jumper which she hugged around her.

Daniel gave her a small comforting smile, "You look beautiful."

Sam gave a small snort, "Even with a running nose and watery eyes?"

"OK, the running nose is a bit too much," Daniel said with a half grin. He pulled a near empty packet of tissues from his pocket and pulled one out. He passed it to her, as he said, "I... thought you'd want to know... that I... uh... I saw you and... and Jack... in the village that night..."

She stared at him in surprise, "Wh-what?"

"That night," Daniel looked slightly awkward, "I was... sat in the shadows by the campfire."

Sam still looked surprise, "Why didn't you confront me about it? You usually would..."

"I only had to see you... the two of you together... I didn't really need to confront you. And then... well, afterwards it wasn't exactly a good conversation point."

Sam was surprised out of her mind as she glanced at Dom stood beside them looking awkward and completely confused.

Daniel spoke softly again, "Your Dad's going home tomorrow evening. He said he'd stop off at your bungalow and tidy up..."

Sam exclaimed, "What!"

"Well, Janet told him you'd stayed on base since you returned from the planet and that you'd told her there was a reason you didn't want to go back to your..."

"Oh Crap!" Sam exclaimed.

She looked at Daniel desperately as he murmured, "Sam? Did you and Jack... well..."

She put a hand to her forehead as she said, "If my Dad goes there..."

"Don't worry," Daniel said softly, "I'll call him and tell him not to go round there because me and you are going to tidy it."

"You will?" She whispered.

He gave a small smile, "Hey, I can understand why you wouldn't want to go there. I'll tidy it."

She smiled at him and then pulled him into a tight hug, "Thank you, Daniel. For everything."

"No problem," he said softly, before he grinned, "Now go out there and knock 'em dead!"

Å

She'd gotten through the whole evening, her singing fine and it was time for the final request. Louis spoke softly beside, "One more, Sam. Your last ever?"

She nodded sadly, "I don't think I can bear to sing again after this."

Louis stared at her and murmured, "We love you, Sammy. You gonna keep in touch with us?"

"Of course. You guys are my band!"

The man chuckled as Dom handed him the slip of paper. His jaw was gritted and Sam frowned confused as Louis showed her the paper. She glanced at the song title and artist and felt her heart stop. She couldn't sing that. Not today. Not now. They were all staring at her waiting for her to speak.

"You don't have to sing it, Gorgeous. We can sing anything you want."

She nodded but then whispered, "It's my last ever. Someone requested it and would want me to sing it. I'll do it."

They nodded, all marvelling at her strength. She'd asked Dom to explain it to them in the simplest terms and before she'd gone on they'd told her they loved her and given her silent support all through the performance. For that, she was eternally grateful.

She stepped up to the microphone slowly and cleared her throat. She spoke sadly feeling her voice breaking slightly as she spoke, "I've been singing in this bar for a long time and I've enjoyed it, even though most of you know how much I hate singing," there was a soft chuckle from the people in the audience, "But now it's time for me to stop."

Astonished and shocked gasps encircled the jam packed bar. Sam scraped a hand through her hair, "I don't think I can ever sing again. I've soldiered through tonight, but very barely and I decided today this would be last ever performance. This last request is the final time I will sing, except maybe in the bathtub," yet another tiny bubbling of laughter from the audience although it was sad. Her eyes met Daniel who was sat in the front row. He gave her a small nod of encouragement as she murmured, "So Goodbye everyone. I'm extremely grateful for all the support and love you've showed me over the years. Thanks."

She cleared her throat again as the audience gave her a round of applause. She nodded gently and then whispered quietly, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the man I love who... passed away recently. You're probably up there listening to me babbling on as usual, though this time it's about something closer to my heart than astrophysics..." She sighed softly as she murmured, "So, this is for you, Jack."

Louis struck up the music as Sam clasped the microphone firmly and began to sing:

_How do I get through one night without you,_

_If I had to live without you,_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms,_

_Need you to hold._

_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby, you would take away everything good in my life._

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_Without you, there would be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There would be no world left for me._

_And I....Baby, I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you._

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby, you would take away everything real in my life._

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

She felt tears on her cheeks, but continued to sing strong, knowing this was her last. She closed her eyes for a second and blinked away the blurry film coating her eyes.

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby, you would take away everything._

_Need you with me,_

_Baby, cause you know that you're everything good in my life._

_And tell me now,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I?_

_How do I?_

_Oh, how do I live?_

_Without you...._

There was silence for a moment as Sam swiped her fingers over her eyes and sniffed tearfully, trembling slightly, "Thank you."

The bar erupted with a deafening applause. People, who weren't already standing due to the cramped conditions, made a standing ovation. She saw Daniel fighting tears as he clapped more enthusiastically than everyone else. She noticed other people in the audience crying. Sam couldn't stop. All the lights became blurred, every face in the audience no more than a skin coloured splodge. She wiped her eyes again and let out a small sob as she felt arms encircle her. Her band stood around her holding her tightly as Daniel and Rachel joined the group hug.

Sam pulled back wiping her eyes which seemed to refill every time she wiped them. She looked up at Daniel's face and tear rolling down his cheek as he whispered, "He would've loved it, Sam."

Sam just nodded mutely as she hugged him tightly. Daniel was her best friend in the whole world, she decided in that instant. He rubbed her back as the applause didn't stop, people still standing and cheering wildly.

Daniel pulled back, took her hand in his, picked up her guitar and bag full of dress blues in the other and led her down the steps and out of the bar, her admirers' gratitude still heard until they drove away.

Å

Epilogue

The old woman's vivid blue eyes stared up into the dark eyes of her grandson, a new father himself as he clasped her gnarled hand in his and spoke excitedly, "She's so beautiful, Nana. She has your eyes and the O'Neill nose." Jack sighed happily as Sam watched him with a smile. She could understand why her grandson had been named Jack after his grandfather. He was the spitting image of the man she loved.

Her grandson looked at her and then over at the old photographs she insisted on keeping even though these days, no one had photographs any more. They were the kind of things ending up in museums, ever since the end of the War with the Goa'uld.

The picture of her son and daughter-in-law and their four children sat together all happy and smiling was on the left. On the right was a picture of everyone at Jacob's 5th birthday as her beautiful little boy blew out the candles on his cake and another picture from Matt and Rachel's wedding with her holding her one-year-old son and the rest of the band all talking as they usually would've done. That was the day they first found out about Jacob Jr. and that was the day that the last picture, in the centre of the desk, was given to her. The one she loved more than any other. The only picture of her and Jack actually together.

They were stood sharing a kiss in Mike's bar on that Valentine's day almost 60 years ago. Jack was smiling slightly as was she; their lips pressed together, each fitting perfectly into the other's arms. At the time, neither knew they were having their photograph taken by Dominic who'd forgotten his jacket and was heading back into the changing room. For some unexplainable reason, the man had decided he would take a photograph of them and had brought his camera back with him. He'd done just that and had given her the photo at Matt and Rachel's wedding.

The Young Jack pointed to her most treasured photo as he murmured, "Yep. She has Granddad's nose, alright." He chuckled softly, "Wonder if she's going to save the world some day, just like you and him."

She looked at Jack sat beside her hospital bed as he spoke happily, describing his new baby daughter as best he could before Hope, his wife, turned up with her Great grandchild. Sam smiled. Great grandchild. She was officially ancient!

Not to mention she had so many relations now she could barely keep track! Her son, Jacob, had married Melissa and they'd had her four grandchildren, Fiona, Jack, George and Sean. Fiona had followed in her footsteps and was currently the world's leading Astrophysicist and expert on everything wacky that goes on at the SGC. George and Sean O'Neill had both become professional Hockey players, which she knew Jack would've loved if he was still alive. Jack, however, was the black sheep. He hadn't followed in her and Jack's footsteps like her other three grandchildren. Instead, he'd taken after his father and become an Archaeologist!

From a young age, Jacob had idolized Daniel as his Uncle and father figure and Daniel had readily converted her son into the sometimes-annoying, diplomatic and broadminded ways of the Anthropologist. Jacob O'Neill had become a highly praised Archaeologist with a completely Un-O'Neill-like enthusiasm for 'Rocks' and it seems that her son had passed it on to his. Even though Daniel had died in a car crash when Jacob was 15, his legacy was continuing in the O'Neill family. Seen as he'd never had one of his own, Sam wouldn't have had it any other way.

'Hear that, Jack!' Sam thought with a small smile, 'Your name's been tarnished with two archaeologists and an astrophysicist! Still I bet you're thrilled over the two O'Neill hockey players..."

Her Grandson began speaking again bringing her thoughts back to him, "We named her Millie, short for Melissa after Mom."

Sam smiled wearily, "I bet Jacob and Melissa now know what it was like for me when I realized Melissa was pregnant," she gave a soft chuckle, "First with Fiona, then you, then George, then Sean... I don't know how I managed to skip so many strokes with four grandchildren!"

"Nana!" Jack said with a laugh, "You were the Grandparent! It's much easier."

Sam nodded sadly. Being a Grandma was a lot easier than being a single Mom. She sighed and glanced out the hospital window at the world that had changed so much. Become so different since she'd been holding the front line with SG-1... with Jack.

It was a couple of weeks after his death she discovered she'd conceived on their last night together. She'd been shocked and had shed many bitter tears before realizing that their child would just be proof to how much they had loved each other.

Eight weeks before giving birth she, Daniel and Teal'c had saved the world for the last time. They'd finally destroyed Anubis, Ba'al and most of the system lords in one fail blow and the Jaffa and Tok'ra, deciding to be unusually civil and cooperative with each other, finishing off the rest for them. Evil was gone from the universe and Jack O'Neill would've been extremely peeved he'd missed it!

Within the week, the SGC had become a casual topic you discussed over lunch at a café! And seven weeks after that on a normal Tuesday afternoon she'd gone into labour. Daniel and Teal'c, Mother Hens that they were, rushed her straight to the Infirmary, where 6 hours later a new life was born into the world. Jacob Jonathon O'Neill.

That day she'd felt Jack. There with her. And she'd known...

"Nana?"

Sam looked at her Grandson realizing she'd been too busy reminiscing completely forgetting the young man was sat beside her. He was looking at her, a familiar look of worry creasing his handsome face.

She spoke reassuringly in her soft, elderly voice, "I'm sorry, Dear. Carry on."

Jack looked awkward, his hands fiddling with the bottom button of his shirt, the fidgeting trait of O'Neill obviously having been passed on, as he murmured, "I was wondering... Would you tell me how Granddad died...?"

Sam's sad smile returned as she whispered, "Why?"

"I know he died while on a mission with you and Daniel and Teal'c, but I never found out why," her grandson blushed slightly, "If you don't want to tell me, I understand. I just want to know..."

Sam nodded gently and sighed softly. She spoke weakly as she motioned to her favorite photo. Jack hurriedly lifted it up and carefully gave it to her. The old woman stared at the photo as a soft smile made the lines around her eyes crinkle and she spoke gently, running a frail and trembling finger over the two 'young' people stood in the photo, "Jack O'Neill was an amazing man. I don't think I have ever met anyone else that could compare. He was loyal, dependable, smart..." She chuckled, "Although, he pretended to be stupid just so I would explain something to him over and over again," she sighed as memories of her Jack filled her head, "He was brave, funny... I could go on forever. The one thing though that made me fall in love with him... was the fact he loved me, more than anyone had ever loved me before." Jack Jr listened with rapt attention and she chuckled as she murmured, "You look a lot like him you know. Just as handsome!"

He grinned at her bashfully and she knew the smile was identical, "Aww, Nana! Now you've gone and made me all self-conscious!"

Sam chuckled softly as she continued, her voice becoming bitter and filled with a pain she felt deep within her when she remembered everyone and everything she'd ever lost, "We weren't allowed to be in love."

"What?"

She looked at her grandson sadly as she felt weary tears prickling in her old eyes, "The regulations of the Air Force at the time said we couldn't have a relationship." She sniffed slightly as she murmured, "But that didn't stop me falling head over heels in love with the man!" She let a smile come to her tired face as she looked down at the photo frame clutched feebly in her gnarled hands, speaking quietly, "This photo was taken two days before we shipped out for that mission..." Her voice broke for a second. She was doing quite well for someone in her mid-nineties.

She felt a hand touch hers with the same gentleness her Jack had once touched her with. She looked up it to her grandson's identical dark eyes as he mumbled, "Nana... you don't have to..."

"No," she said softly, "I'm not gonna be around for much longer, Dear, and I never... I never even told Daniel... not all of it..." Jack nodded solemnly, his hand never moving from its comforting position holding hers. Sam sniffed again as she began to speak, "It was Valentine's Day..."

Å

"...And he whispered, 'I'm sorry.' I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. He was dying and I was helpless to stop it. In the end, I just replied, 'For what?' I remember the way he just smiled slightly and murmured, 'For this.'"

Sam felt tears run from her eyes and then felt a tissue brush over her wrinkled cheeks. Sam stared at Jack Jr. as she whispered, "He died in my arms... all because he loved me. To infinity and beyond."

The young father beside her spoke softly, "Nana?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Do you believe when you die that... that you two... you'll be together again?"

Sam looked at him with her glistening blue eyes, "I know we will."

There was a soft knock on the hospital door and Jack got up and moved to the door scrapping the back of his hand over his eyes, wiping away any moisture that may have accumulated.

Sam watched as a huge grin came to the man's face as his beautiful wife entered the room kissing him lovingly and then staring at the blankets cradled preciously in her arms. Hope looked up at her with a smile, "Hi Nana. How are you today?"

"You know me. Itching to do something!" Sam said with a weak smile before saying commandingly, "Now, bring me my Great-granddaughter! I want to approve of the little mite before she carries on my name!"

Hope laughed her vivacious, bubbly laugh, a lock of her strawberry blonde hair falling across her face. She watched as her grandson tenderly removed the ringlet from the woman's hazel brown eyes, pulling it behind her ear lovingly.

Hope stepped over and sat beside her in the chair Jack had previously taken, placing the baby into Sam's arms. Jack Jr. leant on the back of his wife's chair, his hand placed protectively on her shoulder, a wide and utterly joyful grin on her face.

Sam looked down at the gorgeous blue eyes that stared up at her from the baby girl's face. She smiled at the rosy hue of her great-granddaughter's cheeks, the flaxen hairs smoothed over her small head and that adorable cute nose that definitely had the potential of becoming the O'Neill nose!

Sam laughed softly as Millie yawned dozily, her mother taking her back and murmuring with a wide, maternal smile, "Millie Moo needs her rest, don't you Sweetheart? Yes you do."

Sam spoke gently, gazing at her granddaughter-in-law and the lovely baby, "She's beautiful just like her Mommy." Hope smiled at her shyly as Sam continued with a smile of her own, "I definitely approve. We are in need of some more of the fairer sex in the O'Neill family! Too many boys!"

Jack laughed softly and then gave her an anxious gaze as if asking if she was alright. Sam nodded faintly, before starting up a conversation with Hope about motherhood. The young mother chatted with her happily and Sam had memories of her and Janet sat in the Infirmary giggling about who they thought was the most gorgeous SGC guy or whatever Janet had recently heard on the well-known (and used, in Janet's case!) Grapevine!

Hope, though nothing like Janet in appearance was identical to her in personality. She could easily order someone around, but could take orders, just as efficiently. She was a calm and graceful woman, who seemed to float along, her long limbs and well-curved body adding to the effect of beauty. The woman was lively, chatty and fun, but could be serious and understanding just like Sam's dearest friend.

When it began to get late Hope suggested they leave her to get some sleep. Jack agreed and smiled after his wife slightly as she left the room hugging the tiny baby to her lovingly.

He sat in the chair now, clasping her hand gently in his rough, worn hands, from many days working in Egypt or Greece or Rome or anywhere he'd been excavating. The touch of his hands brought back vivid images of her Jack.

He turned back to Sam who was smiling serenely to herself as she thought about the man she had fallen for all those decades ago. The young man softly kissed her cheek as he murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nana?"

Sam looked at him, knowing why he'd asked it like a question. He sensed it too then. She saw tears in his eyes all the man fought them and frowned slightly. He spoke sadly, licking his lip and looking away for a moment before his eyes met hers again and he whispered, "Hope you find him." She just smiled in return as her grandson stood up, finally releasing her hand softly and placing it on the blanket slowly, as if he couldn't bear to let her go. Out of all her grandchildren Jack had been the one who'd always been with her, looking after her. Sam hated to show favouritism, but she loved the boy more than his brothers and sister. His bottom lip trembled as he mumbled, "Goodnight, Nana."

"Goodnight, Jack Dear."

The man looked at her one last time, a tear falling from his dark eyes as a smile curved his mouth as he gently flicked the light switch and left the room in a calming darkness.

Sam felt weary. She knew it was her time. Her eyes roved around her room as she remembered all of the people she'd cared about. Soon she'd be with them all again. The only ones still alive were Teal'c and Cassie. They'd both been with her a lot although a recent crisis on Chulak had caused the Jaffa to leave her. He'd already said his tearful reply a few days ago both of them agreeing she probably wouldn't be here when he got back. Sam loved the Jaffa a lot. It would still be some years before he joined her and everyone else.

Her eyes fell on the photographs, or more precisely, the photo of her and Jack. She stared at it for a few seconds snuggling down into the blankets, her eyes fixed on the picture. Even in the dark she could see the picture so clearly in her mind. She smiled gently, wonderful memories of her and Jack dancing triggered by the photograph. Slowly, her eyes slid shut and she relaxed it to the bed as she drifted off to sleep, the last image in her head being a soft loving smile, the feeling of his arms around her and a warm pair of brown eyes.

Å

The man enclosed the woman in his arms as he stared at her beautiful face and stroked his hand down her cheek, smiling at her. He pulled his fingers up to her delicate strands of golden hair gently running his fingers through it. She grinned back, happy tears cascading down her cheeks as her lips met his in a long-awaited kiss, neither one separating for what felt like eternity. As far as they knew it could've been.

After their eternity, the man pulled back his forehead pressed against hers as he relished the soft feeling of her silky skin against his. He'd missed her terribly. He opened his dark eyes and stared into her deep blue ones. She looked the same as she always had, for the short time he'd been with her on Earth. Her beautiful face brought tears to his eyes as she whispered, "I knew. I knew you loved me. I knew we'd be together."

The man felt himself drowning in her breathtaking eyes as tears of joy meandered down her cheeks, the tiny rivulets leaving silver streaks. He smiled softly, his lips meeting hers again telling how much he loved her and his hands trailed over her soft skin, as the souls became one being that had no beginning and no end. His lips left the woman's as he spoke in a loving whisper, the last thing that would ever be spoken between them, in words at least. From now on, words were no longer needed. Time, space, age, appearance, fact, fiction, memory, past, present, future, reality, imaginations, dreams, wishes, hopes... none of that existed any longer. Only one thing remained and the two merging souls were made entirely of that one emotion.

An echo of a love not many had shared, lingered in that special place until the end of time, after the resounding whisper left the man's lips, "To Infinity and beyond."

FINIS

Yet more Author's notes: Personally, I thought this story was a piece of Romantic crap, but my Best pal/Editor cried (Yes, CRIED) at the end! She said, and I quote, 'Oh, but it's so lovely and romantic...' and promptly, burst into tears again. Well she is 14, so I guess I can blame it on hormones! Thank you for reading and please read my other 'romantic crap' masterpieces! Send me some feedback, I seriously want to know if it was just hormones! Thanks!

Copyright (c) 2004 Sam I Am


End file.
